You Will Always Have My Heart
by Dilmn8
Summary: K/S SLASH Spock and Jim have been together for 6 months now and everything is going perfectly, but love isn't an easy road to follow, everyone gets lost once in a while. Sequel to 'It Has Always Been You' but it can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok, here is the sequel to "It Has Always Been You"! You don't really need to read it to understand this story, but I would like it if you did :D I hope you enjoy it, this one will have a lot more drama than the last one, a lot more. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Of course if someone offered Spock to me I would take him in a heart beat.

I have always loved being on the bridge. It's always the center of the action, I never miss a thing, well I guess I shouldn't miss a thing considering I'm the Captain, but still, I like the bridge. I like the people who are on it with me. There's Uhura, who although she can be a bit bitchy to me, is still a good person and is always there for the rest of the crew. There's Sulu, who is not only a good pilot but really funny, he always has a new joke every day. There's Chekov, the really young and energetic guy. He kind of reminds me of a Chihuahua, always running around doing something.

And then there is Spock, he's my favorite, and this has nothing to do with the fact that we are dating…I swear. Not only is he smart, but he is also sexy, not traditional sexy but sexy nonetheless. I mean, look at his ears! And the slightly green tint to his skin, and that look he gets in his eyes when he is thinking about math or something. To me, there are levels to sexy. First is schoolteacher sexy, you know glasses and all that good shit. Then there is bikini sexy, which is pretty self-explanatory. Then there is Spock sexy, the best kind.

We have been dating for what, six months now? Wow this is officially the longest relationship I have ever been in. I hope this one works, I really do love him. I'm just a little sad that it has to be somewhat secret. I understand why, I just don't have to like it.

Would it be wrong for the Captain and First Officer to date? I personally don't think so, I think it would give us an edge, I mean we know each other really well and we compliment each other so I think it'd fine. But, what Spock likes to point out is that it can also be a bit unprofessional. I guess it can, but I still want people to know.

Uhura and Bones already know, and they both seem fine with it. Uhura was a little put off at first, but I guess that's just because she used to date Spock, I can see where that could be a little weird, but now she seems fine. He glares have died down considerably. Bones was fine with it after the initial shock of it all, which was really funny thinking back to it. He was actually really supportive, I know, shocking.

I'm not too sure, but I think Chekov and Sulu are on to us. Every time I look over to their stations they are always huddled somewhat close together talking and when they see me looking they quickly go back to work. Now, this could be because I'm Captain, but I don't think it is, most of the bridge crew seem to forget that I'm even Captain.

"Uhura, is there any word from Starfleet on our next mission?" I ask, breaking from my reverie.

"One moment Captain." She replied. "There is only a notice letting us know that we still need to wait for our next orders, Sir."

"Okay then. If that's the case, I'm off for lunch. Sulu you have the conn, let me know when we get word from Starfleet." I said as I got up and headed to the turbolift. When I got there I saw Spock was already waiting next to the door.

"Would you mind if I joined you for lunch, Captain?" he asked.

"Not at all." I replied hiding a smile.

We got into the turbolift and waited for the doors to close. I was rewarded with a last glimpse of Uhura's knowing look.

"Gah! I'm so bored! Why does it seem like we are always waiting for orders?" I asked with a sigh when the doors finally closed.

"Jim, just a week ago we discovered a completely new planet with intelligent life. I hardly call that waiting for orders." He replied relaxing quite a bit. I loved that he did that around me. You could see the transformation from Stiff-as-a-board-Spock to Not-so-stiff-as-a-board-Spock. His shoulders would relax a little, he would let his hands rest at his sides and his facial features would lighten a bit.

"I know we do cool stuff like 40 percent of the time but the rest we just sit around, it gets boring." I said with a little pout.

I was only got a raised eyebrow in return that said everything I needed to know. 'Shut up and stop being so dramatic, we do a lot of cool shit.' I have gotten quite good at interpreting Spock's looks.

We headed towards my quarters in an unspoken agreement since we usually ate there. Once we arrived we were once again greeted by the disaster that is my lovely room. The bed was unmade, there were random clothes littering the floor, and the desk in the corner was completely covered in useless knick-knacks.

"Jim, I do not understand why you find it so difficult to simply put an article of clothing into a hamper." He told me.

"I don't know why either, I just get lazy. And half of that is from the last time you were here." I replied with a smirk.

"The last time I was here we played chess." He replied, completely ignoring my flirting.

"Oh, just ruin my fun why don't you?"

"It was not my intention to 'ruin your fun', I was simply stating facts." He replied walking towards me, pointedly stepping over an article of clothing.

"Well, I don't want to hear facts." I said as he finally stepped right in front of me.

"Than I shall endeavor to keep things to myself in the future." He said as he looked into my eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was slow and tender, usually how they were between us. But they usually pick up speed, and this one was no different. I easily replied and deepened the kiss until he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. He rested there for a good minute until he released me and asked what I would want for lunch.

"I don't know, what do you want? Oh, actually I could go for some pasta." I had somewhat taken on the vegetarian lifestyle since we started dating, but not really, I still eat meat everyday but it is usually when I am with Bones.

"Pasta would be acceptable at this time." He replied as he set about getting the food from the replicator.

"So we have nothing to do for who knows how long, what do you think we should do?" I asked as he set the food on the table.

"There are a few reports that I would like to go over while we have some down time and I know of plenty of different reports that you need to go over. It would be prudent for us to use this time to complete something productive." He stated firmly.

"What? I don't want to do that stuff! I don't want you to do that stuff! Why can't we just do something fun, or relaxing?" I whined.

"How about a compromise?" he asked, looking at me somewhat in amusement.

I stared back contemplating, "Fine."

"We may play a game of chess and then complete the reports that we need to see to."

"Chess? We always play chess. We should take a nap, I'm kind of tired and I would rather do that then look at reports."

"Jim, if you take a nap you will not want to get back up and that would assure that the reports do not get done." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't do that!" I said, a bit put out.

Another raised eyebrow.

"Please?" I asked in my sweet voice that I reserve for moments like this when I need to get my way.

He stared at me for a few moments before reluctantly agreeing.

"Good!" I smiled brightly at him. He simply shook his head and continued eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hate it when he is right.

"I know, I know! Don't judge me." I said as I sat up from my bed only to see Spock staring at me with a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Jim, I never judge you." He replied. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I know they say Vulcan's never lie, but let me tell you, this Half-Vulcan sure does know how to bend the truth a little, the only thing is getting him to admit it, which he will never do, believe me I have tried.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Exactly 5 hours and 23 minutes. It is now 7:34 p.m." he replied.

"Damn, I guess I was tired." I said with a little laugh.

"Indeed."

"Well, I'm guessing you got your reports done?" I asked.

"Yes Jim. I also managed to finish yours." He replied, coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"Spock, you didn't have to do that. You know I would have gotten to them. Eventually." I said as I pulled him closer to me.

"It is not a problem, I had already finished mine and meditated, it seemed to be the only prudent choice to occupy my time while you were asleep."

I lied him down so I was now resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, that was really nice."

"You are welcome."

We laid like that for a while until Spock finally spoke, "Jim, do you require sustenance at this time?"

"Um, sure I could go for some food." I replied.

"I too find that I am in need of dinner." He said as he got up from bed.

"Lets go to the mess hall to eat, I haven't seen anyone today. I bet Bones misses me." I said with a little laugh.

"Very well." He replied as he waited for me to get ready.

I pulled some random articles of clothing that I found laying about my room and I didn't even bother trying to brush my hair.

"Alright lets go." I said.

Spock looked at me and quickly ran his fingers through my hair trying to make it look presentable. He did this for a few moments until he either had it the way he wanted or just gave up.

"Now we may proceed." He said. I just smiled in return and gave him a little peck on the lips.

We made our way over to the mess hall in companionable silence until we ran into Bones along the way.

"Well look what we have here," Bones said loudly, "Where the hell have you two been all damn day?"

"Jim was resting and I was meditating." Spock answered calmly.

"Uh-huh." Bones replied, not believing it, even though it was the truth. He liked to think that Spock and I spent all every day having incredible sex. But little did he know, we still haven't done the deed, Spock wanted to takes things slow, damn Vulcan. The most we have gotten to, was a bit of heavy petting.

"Where are you off to Bones?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm getting some dinner."

"Us too! Mind if we join you?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't mind at all.

He just grumbled a little 'no I don't mind' in response.

We made our way over and got some food, a salad for Spock, a cheese pizza for me and a cheeseburger for Bones. The mess hall wasn't too crowded right now, I guess because shift change was in about an hour people were getting ready.

"So what did you do today Bones?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"Not too much. Some fool in engineering decided it would be a good thing to go and electrocute himself so I had to deal with that, but he's fine and nothing else happened." He replied.

"Well that's kind of cool I guess, is that the first time some one has been electrocuted?" I asked. Spock looked over at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked defensively, "It's not cool he got hurt but its not like someone electrocutes themselves everyday, it's something new that Bones gets to deal with!"

He still gave me a look that said 'your crazy'.

Bones decided to ignore our little banter. "To answer your question, it is the first time someone has electrocuted themselves, it's kind of hard to do nowadays, it's actually pretty safe down there."

"Oh." I replied. Spock just kept eating.

"Hey Jim," Bones asked, "When do you think we'll get orders from Starfleet? We're basically drifting out here right now."

"I don't know, this is really weird. I wonder if they are setting up a really cool, top-secret mission or something?"

"I do not think there would be a 'top-secret mission' that we would need to complete. It is most likely that there are new upgrades available for the Enterprise and they do not want us to travel any farther away while the upgrades are finalized, but they also do not want us to head straight towards Earth in case the Enterprise is needed to intervene in any situations." Spock replied.

"Well a top-secret mission would be a lot cooler." I said.

"Jim, you don't need any more opportunities to go and get yourself killed! I don't need you in my sickbay any more! Hopefully these new upgrades, if that's even what we are waiting for, will help to keep you from almost dying every damn day!" Bones said with a huff.

"Jeez Bones, if I didn't know any better I would think you actually like me!" I said with a laugh.

He just grumbled something unintelligible in reply.

We finished our meal with no more outbursts from Bones, so I would say that all together it was a successful dinner.

We parted ways after, Bones heading for sickbay to check up on everything before he went to bed and Spock heading to my room while I was going to check up on the bridge to see what had happened all day.

As I made my way to the turbolift I saw Uhura stepping out of it with another ensign I couldn't quite remember the name of.

"Oh, hi!" I said cheerily.

"Hello Captain." Uhura replied. The ensign just nodded a little a blushed.

"What are you two doing? I was just heading up to the bridge to check in before I turned into bed."

"We were just going to grab something to eat, we just got off our shift. Where were you by the way? You and Spock have been gone all day." She said with a pointed look.

"I planned on taking a little nap and returning to the bridge in about an hour, but I kind of slept a little longer than I thought." I said with a laugh.

"You would." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, only a little offended.

"Well, your you and sleeping when you should be working is something you would do." She said calmly. The ensign, who's name I couldn't remember giggled a little.

"Okay, I can accept that. Well I'm gonna head to the bridge now. Enjoy your dinner." I said with a nod to Uhura and a wink to the ensign.

"Bye." Uhura replied. The ensign seemed at a loss of words.

I got into the turbolift and waited until I arrived at my destination only a few seconds later.

"Hey crew!" I practically screamed startling most of the people there. Since it was a new shift, no one expected me and I could see a few of them scrambling to look busy. "How's everything going? I figured I would check in before I headed to bed."

"Oh, well everything is fine Captain. Nothing new to report." The acting captain of the bridge replied.

"Really?" I asked, a little disappointed. "I was hoping something had happened. Oh well, that's fine then. I'll head off now. Enjoy your shift!" I said as I disappeared into the turbolift once again. I was hoping something would happen, I was kind of bored. I guess I'll just have to occupy my time with Spock. Poor me.

**A/N**: Well that was the first chapter of "You Will Always Have My Heart". I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if i should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long to get out, I got extremely busy with family stuff and school starting, and I hope you all can forgive me and to say sorry this chapter has a bit of smut, I hope you enjoy it. Its nothing to graphic because that comes later! So I guess I'm warning you all now.

I want to thank everyone who read and alerted this story as well as those who reviewed. Thank you, reviewing means a lot!

A big thanks to **Circa Divide**! You're awesome! Everyone go check out his stories! They're incredible!

I want to give a special thanks to **Mightymo42**! Thank you, you are awesome, this chapter is for you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything and I am not making any money.

Oh, and I will say sorry ahead of time. I am horrible at writing Scotty's accent. So, I'm sorry.

My short attention span got the best of me as I made my way over to my room. As much as I wanted to just hang out with Spock right now, I still found myself following the distant sounds I heard down a random hallway.

The hallway was empty and brightly lit. As I made my way further into its depths I still heard the mysterious sounds, almost like a distant pounding on metal, yet different, like there was something electrical to it.

Suddenly I saw a shadow moving and growing larger and I jumped.

Damn nerves, it was my own shadow. Why was I getting so worked up about this?

The beating continued and I called out, "Hey!"

I heard a muffled bump and something that sounded like cursing. Suddenly a hatch I didn't see in the ceiling opened and I let out a sudden squeak of surprise.

"Oh! 'Ello there Cap'ain! I didn't see ye down there. I was jus' makin a few repairs up here in the ventilation pipes" Scotty greeted happily.

"Scotty, thank god. I had no clue what was making all of that noise, you scared me half to death." I replied a little breathlessly placing my hand over my beating heart.

Oh, I dinae mean to do that! I just need to fix these pipes! Don't want them to be gettin rusty!" he exclaimed.

"Oh well that's good, keep up the good work. I'm gonna get going now. See ya later!"

"Alrigh, Cap'ain. We'll be seein ye!" he replied with a wave, before retreating into the depths of the pipes once again.

I made my way out of the hallway chuckling to myself about the random things that you can see on the Enterprise.

I started to think about what Spock and I could do now that we had a bit of free time. Maybe I could convince Spock to do something a little naughty.

"Spock, I'm bored again." I complained as I walked into my quarters.

"Jim, you have been in the room for 3.634 seconds, how can you possibly be bored already?" he asked.

"I dunno. I just am. We should do something really fun." I said as I made my way over to him, he was sitting at the chair in front of my desk, facing me.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I have an idea."

"What—" he started to ask before he was cut off as I straddled his legs and captured his mouth in an intense kiss. Spock's shoulders stiffened at first but he quickly lost himself in the kiss and was soon gripping my back and grabbing a handful of my hair.

He continued to kiss me while my hands roamed his back. I quickly moved my hands to his chest and spent some time reacquainting myself with it. I unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and let my hands run across his bare chest. He moaned quietly as I grazed across his nipples.

Spock took this as an opportunity to do the same to me. He unbuttoned my shirt quickly yet gracefully and before I knew it my shirt was on the floor. His hot hands practically danced across my bare skin teasing me with scorching caresses. They never touched the same spot twice.

At some point, Spock stood up and carried me to my bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid me down and then he was straddling my hips kissing me with much more vigor. He seemed to deepen the kiss with every passing second until he suddenly stopped and quickly sat up.

'"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

Spock took a second to regain his breath before answering, "Jim, we must stop. I will not be able to control myself for much longer."

"Oh. Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Quite."

"Ok, how about we cuddle for a little bit? We haven't done that in a while?"

"That would be agreeable." He replied as he lowered himself to lie down next to me.

I moved so that we were spooning, I love being the 'little spoon', the feel of his body heat covering my whole body is one of my favorite feelings, it makes me feel safe and loved.

We laid in silence for a few minutes before I struck up a conversation, I can't stand silence for long.

"Whatcha thinking?" I asked.

"I was currently thinking of my childhood."

"Really? That's kind of random."

"I usually think of my past when we spend time alone like this. I find the atmosphere quite appealing for silent contemplation."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I had to explain myself to him when I felt him stiffen.

"I just find it funny that me, James T. Kirk would be conducive to quiet contemplation."

"I too find that fact quite odd." He replied and I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well I am known for my quiet intuitiveness!" At that statement I lost it, I laughed for a long time and I swear I felt Spock laugh a little too.

When I finally calmed down enough so I was able to speak I asked Spock another question.

"What about your childhood were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of the others who found enjoyment in picking on me for my mixed blood."

"Oh. Well that's not nice, what did they do?" I asked with a frown.

"They would try to get an emotional response out of me."

"Did they ever get one?"

"Yes. At one point I tackled another boy into a learning pod and beat him."

"Ah ha! That's great!"

"No Jim, I should not have lost control like that."

"I think it's healthy to let loose once in a while."

"I do not find that surprising Jim."

"Woah! Did you just make a joke?" I asked as I smiled in disbelief.

"Vulcan's do not joke."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're only half-Vulcan then."

"Indeed."

We sat in silence for a little while longer until, once again, I couldn't take it any more. I asked another question.

"So when they picked on you did they just call you names or something?"

"No, they would not call me any names, they already knew it."

"I know they knew your name!" I said, "I mean did they call you things to make fun of you?"

"No they did not. The last time they 'picked on me' they insulted my mother, which was what brought on the emotional response."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I could tell the subject was still a little raw for him.

"It was not your fault Jim."

"Although I was never picked on in school, a lot of the times when other kids were picked on they were called names."

"That is quite unfortunate."

"Yeah, I usually tried to stand up to the bullies and that's what tended to get me into fights."

"That was very courageous of you."

"Hey, it's what I do." I replied with a chuckle.

We reached another lull in our conversation and I felt myself getting antsy, but I didn't want to leave so I just brought up what was on my mind.

"Did you have any nicknames when you were growing up?"

"I did not. I was given a name for a reason."

"Well that's no fun. Everyone needs a nickname."

"Do you have any?" he asked.

"Too many!" I replied with a chuckle, "but mainly my mom called me Jimmy Bean, and a lot of my friends called me Jimbo."

"I see."

"I think I need to give you a nickname." I said as I got a contemplative look on my face.

"I do not see how that would be necessary."

"Well get seeing, because it is necessary and your getting one."

I could just sense his eyebrow raising. I sat thinking for a while but I just couldn't think of anything good.

"Okay, you aren't getting one right now, because I can't think of any, but trust me, you will!"

He didn't say anything in return but I bet that damn eyebrow was saying enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was quite uneventful. We basically continued to just sit in space doing nothing. When I was told I was going to be Captain of the flagship of the Federation I had no clue a lot of that time would be spent sitting out here doing absolutely nothing.

The only thing that really happened all day was Chekov fell flat on his face on his way to his station. It was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life.

I was just sitting in my Captain's chair right as everyone was returning from lunch, I was starting to zone out when I heard some laughing and saw Chekov and Sulu enter the Bridge. I watched as they made their way over to their stations, which are located close to each other, and started to think of how funny it would be if the two dated. They really were perfect for each other.

They were about five feet from their stations when I saw Chekov stumble a little and the fully trip over his other foot and go down hard with a little squeak. The whole Bridge was quiet for a fraction of a second until I lost it. I laughed for a good minute before I was able to function and try and help the blushing ensign.

Just thinking about makes me chuckle a little, most of the Bridge crew were giggling for the rest of the shift, well everyone accept Spock but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

After the shift was over I started to wander around the ship for a while because Spock decided he wanted to work on some science experiment. After about a good half an hour of mindless wandering I found myself in the Medical Bay, which is what got me into my current predicament.

"Ow! God dammit Bones! What the hell was that for?!"

"Your do for your inoculations and I figured I sure as hell can't get you to come down here voluntarily so I put this hypo on my desk so I would be ready for you when you eventually showed up!"

"That's just evil!" I said as I rubbed my neck, which now hurt like hell. "I figured I would visit my best friend and have a good time, but no! You have to ruin it with your damn hypos!"

"Well what did you want?"

"I told you I wanted to visit, but you ruined it." I said with a pout.

"I didn't—" Bones started but was cut off when my communicator beeped.

"Kirk here" I said into it.

"Captain, we have word from Starfleet, Admiral Pike is requesting your presence." A random crewmember said.

"Alright, I'm on my way, Kirk out." I said as I put my communicator back on my belt.

"Finally! Its been so boring, I'll catch ya later Bones!" with that I left the Medical Bay with a wave and practically ran to the Bridge leaving Bones' grumbling behind.

As soon as the doors to the turbolift opened I told the ensign at the communications station during Beta shift to put Pike on. A few moments later the face of my favorite Admiral appeared in front of me.

"Why hello Captain, how is everything going aboard the Enterprise?" he asked with a smile.

"Everything is going perfectly, Sir. How is everything on Earth?" I asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful today and I have good news to tell you. I have your orders." My grin grew.

"That's great."

"The Enterprise is in need of some new upgrades, you and the crew are to report to Earth immediately and when you arrive you will all be granted two weeks of shore leave."

I screamed on the inside, that sounded like heaven.

"Understood Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, just make it back here in one piece. Pike out." And with that his image whisked off screen, only to be replaced by the vastness of space.

"Alright, you heard the Admiral. Ensign please plot a course to Earth, Warp factor 4."

"Aye, Sir." She replied.

"Please let the crew know of our new orders. You have the conn." I said to the acting Captain.

I heard him reply an 'Aye, Sir' as I stepped into the turbolift. I felt like skipping, I was so happy.

Since I was so happy, I actually did skip. Not that this was anything new to the crew, they were actually pretty used to my crazy antics, barely anyone turned their head when I trampled past them.

I made it to my room in record time only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Moving at such an accelerated rate could prove quite dangerous considering the close confinement of the halls." Spock said as I barreled into my room.

"Spock! What are you doing here? I thought you were doing something sciencey."

"I finished my experiment early and decided to visit you." He replied.

"Oh, well that's great! Did you hear the announcement?" I asked rocking on the balls of my feet. I imagine I looked like a three year old girl.

"Yes Jim I did. I am quite pleased we will be granted a shore leave, I imagine I will be able to finish many experiments I would otherwise have no time for."

"What? You can't do that! You have to spend it with me! I want you to meet my mom."

"I see." He looked almost nervous. "I find that acceptable. I look forward to meeting your mother." He said after a brief pause.

"Good! I know she will love you. Everyone does!"

"I have brought the chess set, I would ask you to play a game but you seem to have too much energy for such a game." He said.

"Your right, I don't think I would be able to concentrate, I'm just so excited."

"Indeed. Perhaps you could use a workout?" he suggested.

"You know, I might just do that. Did you want to join me?" I asked.

"No thank you. I will just finish some of my reports, I will be here when you return." He replied.

"Ok." I said as I made my way to the closet to get changed.

After I was changed and ready to go I gave Spock a goodbye kiss and made my way to the gym.

First I ran on the treadmill for a while and then went on to do some weight training. I had a great workout and it really helped me to calm down a bit.

We should arrive to Earth sometime tomorrow afternoon and I couldn't wait. I didn't really have anything to do before we got there. I just had to sign some papers clearing the crew for leave.

I also needed to call my mom and let her know we were visiting. She was going to be really excited. I haven't seen her in months.

**A/N**: Thank you again for reading and I'm sorry for taking so long, I hope it wont always take this long. Please, please, please review! I will love you forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter 3! Thank you everyone who read and alerted this story. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't know why people seem to be so scared to just click that button and just type "I liked it" or something…anyways I'm done with my mini-rant. I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom!" I greeted as my mother, Winona's face appeared on the screen in front of me. I headed back to my room after my workout and Spock decided he was going to head to his room for the night, so I figured now was the perfect time to call my mother.

"Jimmy Bean! How is my baby boy?" she started to gush to me.

"I'm fine mom." I replied a little bashfully, this was going to be very embarrassing when she did this in front of Spock.

"Why are you calling me at such a late hour? Not that I'm not happy to talk to you."

"Mom, it's only like 10:00 or something, but I wanted to tell you that we have a two week shore leave coming up in like a day, so you'll get to see me soon."

A huge smile broke out onto her face, "Oh Jimmy that's wonderful! I'll start cleaning up the house a little, and I'll need to make sure your room is all set up and oh! –" I quickly cut her off before she could really get going. "Mom! Its fine, you'll figure it out."

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm bringing a friend with me." I added with a slight blush.

"Oh really?" she asked with that tone of voice that just screamed trouble for me. "Well, who is he?"

"How do you know it's a guy?" I asked.

She just gave me a pointed look in return.

"Fine, it's my First Officer Spock. I wanted to show him where I grew up, so he could get to know Earth a little better."

"Ah, I see. Well I look forward to meeting him." She said in a knowing tone. I could only imagine what she was thinking. I have never told my mom that I'm involved with Spock; she still thinks I go around sleeping with any girl I see. But she has always had this freaky talent of knowing things about me before I even know them.

"Well, since you think it's really late, I'll let you go. We should get to Earth within a day, so I should see you tomorrow night or so."

"Ok, Jimmy. I will see you then, I love you!"

"Alright Mom, I love you too."

The next instant her image was off the screen and I was sure she went right to work cleaning the house. I got up from my desk and made my way over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I turned on the shower, making sure the water was hot, and shed my clothes.

I took my time in the shower, making sure I enjoyed every second. After I was finished I put on one of my most comfortable pair of pajamas and made my way over to my bed. I fell onto the bed with a huff and sat there for a moment before I realized I wasn't tired at all.

I couldn't think of anything to do to take up my time so I did the one thing I know that always works. I went to see Spock.

Now, on a normal ship seeing your Captain walk around in his pajamas might be a strange thing to see, but not on the Enterprise. This was just another one of the random things that happens on this wonderful ship.

I got to Spock's door, which was thankfully not that far from my own, because I really didn't feel like walking that far, and knocked. I waited for like a second and then the door opened to reveal the beautiful sight of my boyfriend, in his Starfleet regulation pajamas.

"Hi Spock!" I greeted happily.

"Hello Jim, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked as he moved to the side to allow me to enter his room.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I missed you and I was bored and couldn't get to sleep." I replied as I made my to his bed and sat on the edge.

"You are not tired?" he inquired as he moved to sit next to me.

"Nope, not at all. If you are I can leave. I'll just go bother Bones."

"No, I do not require rest at this time."

"Well that's good because I didn't want to leave."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Of course, since I can't stand quiet I started to get fidgety and I could tell Spock was getting annoyed. At least, I think that's why his ear was twitching.

"Jim, what is bothering you? The shaking of your leg is quite distracting."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You know I can't stand the quiet for to long."

"I am well aware of your aversion to silence. I suggest you find a topic to speak about so that we may occupy our time together so that we may eradicate the problem."

"Hmmm." I said as I tapped my chin. "I don't really know what to talk about. Oh wait! I talked to my mom a little while ago."

"You did?" he asked, "and what did you speak of?"

"Well, I just let her know that we will be visiting her soon. She's really excited to meet you."

"Does she know the nature of our relationship?"

"No, not yet. I was planning on telling her when we got there. I bet she'll be more surprised that I'm actually in a monogamous relationship over that fact that you're a dude."

"So she does not know you are homosexual?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm gay, it's more like bisexual wouldn't you think?"

"Since you enjoy the company of both male and female partners, that would make you bisexual."

"Basically I just like hot."

"Is that why you are in a relationship with me? Since I have an elevated body temperature?"

I burst out laughing at that. "Spock, when I said I liked 'hot' I was referring to an old Earth saying, it's just another way of saying pretty or something. You know? Like you are really hot. Both in body temperature and in looks."

"I see. You are 'hot' as well, Jim." He replied, sounding somewhat awkward when he said 'hot'.

That just caused me to laugh even more. "Well, thank you hot-pants! I'm glad you think I'm hot"

"I do not appreciate your chosen nickname for me. Please refrain from calling me that."

"Aw. Ok, I tried at least, but don't you worry. I'll think of one."

Damn, there went that eyebrow. "Well I think I'm going to go." I said as I sat up. "I will see you tomorrow for out last shift before shore leave!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Jim."

"Later Hot-Pants!" I said as I ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will admit I was a little nervous, but only a little. I couldn't help but start up a little chant in my mind 'he'll be fine' as I made my way to Spock's quarters to see if he wanted to get some breakfast with me.

I stood in front of his door for a few seconds working up the nerve to knock. I haven't really ever played a prank on Spock before (I know that's really weird…I have always been a little afraid to.) so I had no clue how he would react to seeing me after I ran out calling him Hot-Pants.

Finally, after much trepidation I knocked.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds. He's never longer than three seconds.

Four seconds. 'Come on Spock, this is annoying.'

Five seconds. I heard movement behind the door. 'At least he's answering. He must be mad though. Damn.'

The door hissed open in front of me and there stood my boyfriend not looking too happy with me, even though his face was a blank mask. Yup, he's pissed. He could control his facial features as well as any full-blooded Vulcan, but his eyes never betrayed his feelings. They were the easiest way to figure out what he was feeling and right now, he was pissed.

"Captain." He said curtly.

"Don't you pull that Captain crap with me Spock. You know it was a joke!"

"My apologies Ca—Jim." He said.

"Whatever. Do you want to go grab breakfast before our shift begins?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Good." I said as we started walking towards the cafeteria.

Surprisingly the walk to the cafeteria was made in silence, much to my chagrin. We made there in a couple of minutes, so at least I didn't have to deal with his cold shoulder phase for long. As we walked into the cafeteria I immediately spotted Bones. Thank god!

"Bones!" I shouted, "Hey, mind if we join you?"

He jumped a bit out of surprise for being shouted at so early in the morning and started to, what I assume was mumble different profanities about how I should probably fall into a ditch for being so loud at this hour. Oh well, what else was I supposed to do? I was built to annoy the shit out of him.

Spock and I got our breakfast, some cereal for me, Fruity Pebbles of course, and some weird Vulcan equivalent of oatmeal for Spock. The look of it made me want to gag.

"Hey Bones, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept like crap, Jim, and while I'm trying to sit here and enjoy my coffee, which will hopefully let me see straight, I instead have to sit here and listen to you scream across the whole damn cafeteria at me."

"So, did you miss me?"

All I got was angry grumbling. My, he was pleasant this morning. I decided I didn't need Bones mad at me too, so I just started to eat my food. Spock was doing the same, he didn't even greet Bones, he just sat there and ate.

"What's up with him?" Bones asked me.

"Well," I started as I looked at Spock, who stopped eating to glare at Bones, "he's pissed at me because I called him Hot-Pants after he asked me not to."

Great now the glare was directed at me.

Bones burst out laughing, startling the crewmembers around us. "Hot—Hot-Pants? Oh my god, I can't breathe." He managed to get out in between laughs.

"Jim, I do not appreciate you sharing that information with Dr. McCoy."

"Spock come on it's not that bad. –Hey, Spock don't just leave."

"Come on, come back Hot-Pants!" Bones called after him.

Spock immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me with a fury I haven't seen since he was choking me on the bridge. Damn this is really not going well. And now he's stalking off.

"Great Bones thanks a lot. I was just getting him to not be mad at me."

He was still laughing. "You can't blame me. You told me in the first place, this is all on you."

"God, you're really insufferable sometimes." I said as I got up to go.

"Oh that's rich coming from you." He said still laughing.

I just flipped him off as I left the cafeteria.

I made my way to the Bridge knowing that Spock was more than likely there because he wouldn't go to his quarters with only 15 minutes until our shift started.

Just like I thought, he was there, tapping away furiously at the screen in front of him at the science station. There was an area of about 5 feet around him where no one would go. Great, now everyone is afraid of him. Good job Jim.

I walked up to him slowly, trying not to startle him. "Spock." I tried. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked gently.

"I am sorry Captain, but I am busy with my duties." He replied shortly.

"Hey, shift doesn't start for like 10 minutes. Come talk to me in meeting room A, and please don't make me make that an order."

"Very well, Captain." He said as he got up and stalked off ahead of me.

I started to make my way over mumbling to myself about stupid over sensitive Vulcan's, when Uhura stopped me.

"What did you do to him?" she whispered furiously to me.

"I didn't do anything. I just called him Hot-Pants!" I whispered back.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, but she quickly recovered, "Why is he so mad then?"

"I might have told Bones I called him that."

"You can be so dense sometimes."

"Just go do something communicationy," I said as I walked past her to go into the meeting room to talk to Spock.

As I entered I immediately saw him, he was standing at the opposite side of the room, staring at me. I had to physically stop myself from checking to see if my face was melting off.

"What did you have to say, _Jim_?" he asked, stressing my name, knowing that, that would probably annoy me even more than him calling me Captain.

"Spock, I just want to say sorry. I shouldn't have told Bones, I wasn't really thinking, it's early. And I probably shouldn't have just told Uhura," somehow he managed to deepen the glare. "But that one was really an accident, she asked what I did, but at least I didn't lie, you have to give me credit for that." And now he added that damn eyebrow.

"Please Spock? I really am sorry." I said as I turned on my puppy dog face. I could already see his resolve weakening.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour his face lightened up and he said "Very well."

"Good," I replied with a smile, "can I have a kiss now?"

He just walked to me and grabbed the sides of my face and planted a deep kiss on me. My arms immediately made my way to his back as I deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking me to let him enter, which I immediately complied to. He deepened the kiss even more and rapped his own hands around my back and grabbing my hair.

All to soon he backed out of the kiss and rested his forehead against mine and said, "I do not enjoy being upset with you."

"I don't like it either." I replied a little breathlessly. "But you really are hot, so the nickname really does fit."

He just sighed, or the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh and let go.

"I'm just saying!" I said as he left the room with an amused look in his eyes.

I made my way back to the bridge only to be stared at. Uhura had a knowing look on her face. Chekov and Sulu were whispering to each other and the rest of the bridge was trying hard not to chuckle.

I looked over to Spock, who looked as pristine as normal and remembered that I just got done having him ravish my face with his hands in my hair. I probably had some swollen lips and looked like I just stuck my hand into and electrical socket, making my hair go into disarray.

I made my way to the Captains chair while shouting a "Get back to work people!" and looked at the little reflective surface that was just to the right of the chair and sure enough my hair was everywhere and my lips were red and quite swollen. Well isn't this just great?

I sighed and asked Sulu, who was still whispering to Chekov when we would get to Earth.

"We should arrive at about five o'clock tonight, that's about 8 hours, Sir."

"Alright people. Lets just get done what we need to so we can leave right when we land."

Everyone set about their normal tasks as well as a few extras that were needed because of the leave.

It turns out that the Captain gets to do a lot of paper work for shore leave so I basically spent the whole day inside of my office completing the necessary forms.

Before I knew it I was getting called to the Bridge because we were going to be arriving in about 15 minutes.

I happily made my way over to the Bridge; I was getting really excited to go home. As I entered I could see the rest of the crew was just as excited as I was. It looked like no one could stand still for to long, accept Spock of course but he doesn't really count.

In fact, he actually looked like he didn't want to be getting to Earth this soon. What was he, nervous or something? I made a mental note to asked him about that later

Right as I sat myself down into my chair I could feel the ship coming out of warp and soon the beautiful view of Earth was right in front of me.

"Welcome home guys."

**A/N**: All right, I hoped you guys liked it. Please, please, please review! I don't care what you say or how long it is. I just really like to see what you guys think, if you have ever written a story you should know, they really mean a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading.

ALSO, what time of year do you guys think it should be on Earth? I want to pick out a few activities for our boys and I want to know what you guys think. But I don't want to do a Christmas time story, it seems like there is a lot of those out there. So let me know what you think, just leave a review or PM me. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! And a big thanks to the people who helped give me some ideas for what I should have our two boys do on their shore leave. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next half an hour was a flurry of excitement as the many members of the crew of the Enterprise rushed around to finally get onto solid ground and see the people they loved. Being the Captain, I had to wait until all of the crewmembers were off the ship before I could leave, and Spock being the First Officer waited with me, something I was eternally grateful for, it really sucks watching everyone get to leave when you couldn't.

"Captain, it is time that we leave." Spock said from beside me on the Bridge. We were standing there waiting while looking out the view screen at Earth.

"Finally! Lets go!" I said as I quickly turned around to head towards the trubolift. Spock followed silently behind me. I had an inkling that something was bothering Spock.

As we got into the turbolift I turned to him and voiced my concern. "What's up? You have seemed a little off ever since we got news of the shore leave."

He hesitated a little before he answered, which wasn't a good sign for Spock. "I find myself feeling apprehensive of this upcoming shore leave." He responded.

"Really? Why?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I find the reason is your mother."

"What? Oh," I said as I realized what was going on, "You're nervous about meeting my mom."

"Vulcan's do not get nervous." He replied curtly.

"Right, just like they don't get angry. Come on Spock, just admit it, you're nervous about meeting my mom. That's perfectly fine, any time someone 'meets the parents' they get nervous. But I will be there the whole time and I know she will love you, even through the whole Vulcan mask thing you are really lovable. I know she wont be able to resist your charm, I know I couldn't" I told him with a grin.

He raised that trademark eyebrow and just replied "Indeed."

We stepped out of the lift and made our way to the transport shuttle and headed towards the Riverside shipyard. The ride was made mostly in silence, I knew Spock was getting a little edgy and the best thing I could do for him was let him figure it out on his own, he would come to the 'logical' conclusion.

As the transport shuttle landed we got up and headed to the next one that would take us to my childhood home. When we stepped into it I asked him how he was doing and I only got a curt nod in return. Wow, he was really nervous.

After a few minutes the shuttle started to slow and I knew we were almost there. As I was getting more excited, I could practically feel Spock getting more and more nervous.

When we finally came to a complete stop I put my hand on his arm and said, "Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

He gave me a nod and I kissed him on the lips, "Okay, lets go."

We got up and made our way to my home, my mom was on the porch already, waiting for us. As soon as she saw me getting out of the transport she practically pranced over to us.

"Oh Jimmy! I have missed you so much!" she said as she enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug. As I hugged her back I could see Spock out of the corner of my eye standing awkwardly to the side.

As soon as she would let me go, I introduced her to Spock. "Mom, this is my first officer, Spock."

"Greetings Mrs. Kirk." He replied kindly. I had to give it to him, he really was good at masking his emotions; my mom had no clue how nervous he really was.

"Call me Winona dear." She said as she hugged him. He stiffened at first, which was to be expected from him, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back, if only a little awkwardly.

Once she was finished hugging Spock she ushered us into the house.

"Let's get you two inside. I know it's starting to get a little chilly out, with it being late October and all." She said as she walked a little bit ahead of us.

"Oh, that's right! It's Halloween soon!" I said excitedly.

"What is this Halloween?" Spock asked with that cute look he gets on his face when he doesn't know something.

"It's this old Earth tradition, where kids go around dressed up in scary costumes and get candy from their neighbors."

"Is that a safe custom?" he asked mildly concerned.

"As far as I know." I replied with a shrug, "Adults also get dressed up and go to parties or they go with their kids."

"I see. And what is the purpose of this 'Halloween'?" he asked.

"I don't really think there is a purpose, you know us illogical humans." I replied with a chuckle. "I think back in the day though, it was meant to do something, but I have no clue what it was. I just know I love it because you get candy and I love scary stuff."

"Fascinating. This custom is quite illogical, I see no purpose what so ever."

"There doesn't really need to be a point, it's just something fun to do once a year. And you do get something out of it. Free candy!"

"Candy is not a good source of nutrients. Humans should not indulge in them, for they cause many health problems." He stated.

"Just accept it, ok? You know us humans are crazy, right?" I asked.

"Correct."

"Good, " I said. "You will have fun though, there is lots of chocolate."

I could see clearly that he was excited about that. "Vulcan's do not indulge in eating chocolate, it hinders our ability to rationalize."

"Aw. But you know you like it."

"Be that as it may, I will not eat any."

"We'll see." I replied as we got into the kitchen, not allowing him to make a comeback. My mom was already busy at work in the kitchen when we entered.

"Mom, you know Vulcan's are vegetarians right?"

"Of course I know, I'm making a spinach ravioli."

"Oh, okay then."

She went to work for a few more minutes as Spock and I sat at the kitchen table. When she was confident she had time she turned to us.

"So how has life on the Enterprise been for you two boys?"

"Oh, its been great. I love it." I replied.

"Really?" she asked, "Is there anything new you want to tell me?"

"Well, there was one thing. But how did you know I had something new to tell you?" I asked.

"Jimmy, you act as if I don't know you. I knew the second I saw you when you called me that you had something to tell me."

"You really are freaky sometimes, you know that right?" I replied laughing a little. I looked over to Spock and saw that he was sitting as stiff as a board next to me.

"Well, what was it?"

Now I was getting a little nervous, "OK, Spock and I are dating." There I said it, now it's over with.

"Oh, Jimmy. I knew it! I'm so happy." She beamed. "I knew you could be in a relationship."

"Mom!" I replied a little embarrassed. "Didn't I tell you she would be more happy about that part?" I asked as I turned to Spock.

"Yes, you did." He replied, speaking his first words inside the kitchen.

"This is wonderful." She said. She got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then surprisingly doing the same to Spock. This caught him off guard and I'm guessing if the look in his eye told me anything, confused him even more.

"Now why don't you two go and put your things up in your room."

"Wait, you only made up one room?" I asked.

"I told you that I know you Jimmy and that blush on your cheeks when you said Spock's name gave everything away. Now go upstairs and put your things into your room and wash up for dinner, it will be ready soon."

"You really are creepy." I said.

"Just go." She replied.

We both got up and made out way into my room. It still looked the same as I left it. Posters on the wall, a queen sized bed and two nightstands on both sides. There was in en suite bathroom on the left hand side of the room and next to that was the walk in closet. I put my bag onto the bed and turned to Spock.

"I told you she would love you." I said with a smile.

"Indeed, you did."

"So what do you think of my house?" I asked looking around my room.

"I like it," he replied. "I can see you as a child growing up here." He said as he looked around my room.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, I guess he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Lets put our stuff away and head downstairs. That dinner smelled amazing and I'm starving!"

"Very well."

We made our way downstairs and were met with the image of a beautiful home cooked meal, emphasis on the home. There was a large dish of ravioli set in the middle next to a loaf of garlic bread and three places set around the table.

Spock and I made our way into the kitchen when my mom ushered us both to the table.

"Go on now, both of you sit down."

"Thanks mom, this looks amazing." I said with a smile, I was really excited for this meal.

"The ravioli looks quite appealing, thank you Winona." Spock said, a little more at ease with the situation.

"Well thank you boys." She smiled and sat down with us. "I hope you enjoy it. For dessert we have apple pie."

"Oh, one of my favorites!" I replied.

"I have never had apple pie." Spock said.

Both my mom and I were a bit shocked, maybe her a little more because I knew Spock hadn't indulged in many human foods. But still, this was apple pie we were talking about.

"You have never had it?" I asked.

"Negative."

"Well, we will just have to hurry through dinner so you can try some." My mom said.

"Yeah." I agreed, tucking into my food hungrily.

As soon as we all finished dinner my mom immediately grabbed all of our plates, after swatting away both Spock's and my hands from grabbing our own plates.

"Just let me do it. I'll grab the pie while I am up." She said.

"Ok, thanks mom. Dinner was great." I said, rubbing my belly.

"Thank you Winona." Spock said, a little more reserved than myself.

"So did you like it?" I asked while my mom was up.

"It was quite pleasant. I enjoyed food not produced from a replicator."

"Me too." I replied.

My mom returned with the pie in one hand and three plates, three forks, three napkins, a cutting knife and a tub of vanilla ice cream in the other. I had no clue how she managed to carry all that, but I learned to just accept that she could basically do anything, even scare the shit out of a Klingon.

"Alrighty," she said as she cut out the first piece, "here we are. A nice big piece for you Spock."

Spock looked a little shocked at the size of it. And damn, I was jealous. I could see the next piece being cut and I was praying it was hers because it was a lot smaller than Spock's.

But since some higher power seemed to be angry with me right now, she placed that piece in front of me.

"How come I don't get a big piece like Spock?" I whined.

"Because Spock has never had apple pie before and you have had it many times. And I don't need you to be excessively hyper tonight." She snapped, never looking away from the piece she was cutting for herself, which was bigger than mine!

"Hunh." I grunted, starting to brood.

She just ignored me while she then put a scoop of ice cream on each plate.

"Eat up Spock," she cooed.

Spock up until this point was just watching my mom and I converse with a very confused look on his face. When she said his name he somewhat snapped back into reality and picked up his fork.

He tentatively cut a piece off of the end and was about to put it into his mouth when I stopped him.

"No, you can't just eat the pie." I started, and he looked confused. "You need to get a little ice cream with it." I showed him as I cut off a piece and added a little scoop of ice cream and put it into my mouth. I practically moaned when I put it into my mouth. I had no clue food could taste this good.

Spock added the ice cream to his fork and put it in his mouth, he chewed slowly and I could see his eyes widen a little bit, I knew he liked it.

"This is quite adequate." He said when he finished chewing already going for his next piece.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it." My mother beamed.

All three of us plowed through the pie quickly. The occasional moan of food ecstasy sounded through the room, of course coming from either my mom or me, Spock would never do such a thing.

We soon finished our dessert and Spock excused himself to go to the bathroom or meditate or some other Vulcan thing I would never understand. Once we were alone my mother turned to me, like I knew she would.

"I like him. He is so polite. And he is so cute, look at those ears!" she gushed.

"I'm glad you like him mom. He means a lot to me." I said as I blushed.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad you have found him. Do you think he is the one?" she asked hopefully.

"Honestly mom? Yeah, I think he is."

"Eeek!" she squealed as she hugged me tightly, almost a little to tightly but I hugged her back. I was glad I was home and that she got to meet Spock.

"Jim," she said as she pulled out of the hug. "You should take him out back to the bench swing that's on the old oak. All the leaves are starting to fall and the sun is about to set, it's so romantic. I think you two would love it."

"Ok mom, I think I will." I smiled.

"Good, just let me clean up this kitchen and I'll go upstairs and finish my book." She said as she went about gathering dishes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Go and find Spock." She smiled.

"Ok, I love you mom." I said as I turned out of the kitchen.

"I love you too, sweetie." She said.

I headed up stairs and came to my bedroom door. I was about to enter when I remembered why Spock was up here, so I knocked.

Three seconds later, see I told you he always answers in three. The door opened.

"Hey Spock." I greeted as I entered my room and sat on my bed.

"Hello Jim." He replied.

"My mom is finishing up the dishes and then she's gonna go read a book. So I figured we could go outside."

"That sounds agreeable, what will we do when we get there?" he asked.

"Well I would tell you but then I would have to kill you." I said.

Spock looked stunned so I figured I should elaborate before he actually thinks I was going to kill him.

"It's an old saying, it means it's a surprise." I said. He looked relieved; did he really think I could kill him? What a dork.

"Come on. Let's go." I said as I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't want to be late."

* * *

A/N: ahah! I'm going to make you wait for the romantic evening! Maybe if you guys review I might be able to get the next chapter out pretty soon… thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. I was really in the mood for apple pie, so that's why they had it. The whole time I wrote about it I was practically drooling! Again, please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! They mean a lot! I'm sorry it has been awhile since I have updated; I had a major family crisis and haven't been in a state to write. I had originally intended to have a lot of drama coming up in the story, but I need something happy in my life so I have decided this will be a happy fic (with of course the occasional fight cause no relationship is perfect, even though my two boys are). I'm sorry if you were expecting drama. So, anyway I hope you enjoy it!

A big thank you to T'Pinto for the idea on the romance in the trees. Thank you! And

Christmas is wonderful!

**IMPORTANT**: I figured I should warn you that this chapter is M rated. It involves hot chocolate, an amazing Starship Captain and a very sexy Half-Vulcan. So if you don't want to read any of it, I will put this right before and right after the sex scene: ****.

As Spock and I headed to the back door, the conversation I had with my mother started to play back in my mind. Did I really think Spock was the one for me? The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? The first person I see every morning and the last before I go to sleep?

The answer was suddenly clear in my mind.

Yes.

I looked around as we stepped out into the backyard. Well, it was more than a backyard since I lived on a farm. Immediately after you step out you get a clear view of the barn about a hundred yards away to the left, it was pretty big and red, like most barns you would see. The giant oak tree my mother mentioned was towards the right, the swing hanging from its largest branch and behind the giant oak, were a bunch of smaller trees spread out across the property, all of which had an orange color due to the time of year. The leaves on all of the trees were slowly starting to fall, showing that winter was fast approaching.

It truly was a beautiful sight, especially with the sun getting ready to set. But the view got even better when I looked over towards Spock and saw the look on his face as he took in the picture before him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It is quite beautiful." He replied, still looking around. But soon his eyes stopped at the giant oak.

"Will you sit on the swing with me?"

"Of course." He replied.

We made our way over to the swing and sat down next to each other facing the setting sun. I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the view and each other's company. But being me, I couldn't take the silence long.

"Hey Spocky?" I asked, trying to get his attention. I figured right now was as good a time as any to come up with a nickname for him.

"Do not call me that." He replied.

"Fine. Spocky-Poo?"

"No."

"Spockcicle?"

"No."

"Spockinator?"

"No."

"Fine. How about 'Mr. Grumpy-I-Don't-Like-Nicknames-Cause-I'm-No-Fun'?"

"No."

"Well jeez! Fine, _Spock_?" I asked, stressing his name.

"Yes, Jim?" he replied, seemingly not noticing me tone. Damn Vulcan.

"I forgot what I was going to ask." I pouted, "It's all your fault!"

He looked over to me with that damn raised eyebrow and said, "I fail to see how I was the one to cause your mind to forget the question."

"You distracted me with all your nickname stubbornness."

"I see." He replied, looking away from me and returning his gaze to the grove of tress in front of us.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked.

"I find myself in need of rest, I would prefer returning to your room."

"Oh really?" I asked, getting a little excited. "And what did you want to do when we got to my room?"

"Sleep." He replied and my face immediately fell.

"Really? Well that's boring."

"It is what one normally does when they require rest." He stated.

"Yeah I get it. You don't love me and you don't want to spend time with me." I mock pouted.

He didn't seem to get that I was joking and quickly turned to me and grabbed my face with his hands and looked into my eyes and said, "Jim, do not think that I do not love you or do not want to spend time with you. I love you very much."

"Spock, I was just joke—wait what? Did you say that you loved me?" I asked, starting to have a mild panic attack. I couldn't really believe it was true.

"Yes Jim, I do." He replied and kissed me deeply, but there was no lust behind the kiss. It was full of want and need, but most of all it was filled with love.

"I—I love you too, Spock." Kissing him again.

I can't recall how long we sat there kissing, but before I knew it, it was dark out and starting to get cold. When I finally pulled away I could see that Spock was starting to shiver.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's getting pretty cold out." I said as I stood up, holding my hand out for him to take.

He took and murmured an "ok." We walked slowly back to the house and when we got into the house I got the most brilliant idea.

Spock started to lead me through the kitchen towards my room but I stopped him and told him to go ahead and wait for me there. He was about to protest, so I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and told him I'd be there in a minute.

As he left, I started humming to myself just reveling in my brilliance. I set off to work and a short while later I was carrying two cups of hot chocolate to my bedroom, with a smirk on my face the whole time.

I knocked lightly on the door and entered. Spock was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I could immediately see his eyes darken when he caught scent of the chocolate.

"Jim, you know the affect of chocolate on Vulcan's." He stated

"Oh, I know. That's why mine is spiked. So now we both get a little tipsy." I replied with a grin.

"Jim, I do not think this is a good idea."

"Spock, it's just one cup. It will hardly do anything, you know that."

"Very well, you are correct." He replied, reaching for his drink. He took a sip and I saw his eyes flutter closed. Wow he really does enjoy the stuff.

"Thank you, Jim. It is quite delicious."

"You're welcome." I replied as I sat next to him.

We each took a few sips and were silent for little while. But surprisingly I wasn't the one who broke the silence.

"I love you, Jim." He said.

I couldn't get enough of hearing him say that. "I love you too, Spock." I replied leaning in to kiss him.

****

Soon the kiss started to deepen, and somewhere, without breaking the kiss we each lost our cups of hot chocolate, completely forgetting they even existed. I was on top of Spock and he was lying on his back his hands wrapped around me gripping my back.

We kissed like this for, who knew how long before Spock broke the kiss to remove his shirt. I gazed lovingly down at him and slowly lifted my hand to rub my hand down his chest. He shuddered at my touch when my hand slowly went over his nipple he quickly bent up to capture me in another fierce kiss and before I knew it my shirt was gone as well and Spock was touching me everywhere. It felt so amazing to have him touch me like this; I never wanted it to stop.

When I finally couldn't take it any longer, he flipped me on my back and climbed on top of me. He was straddling my hips and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel how excited he was, and I was just as excited if my erection meant anything.

Suddenly he sat up and I saw him working to get his belt buckle undone. I couldn't believe this was happening. How long have I waited for this moment? Months. But it didn't feel right to me. I didn't want Spock to regret this; I had to make sure this is exactly what he wanted. So with much determination, I grabbed his hands to stop him. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Spock, not that I don't want to do this, cause believe me I do!" I said, " I just want to make sure that you're positive that this is what you want. I don't want you to regret this."

I immediately saw the hurt fade from his eyes and saw it replaced by affection. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Jim, I have been waiting for this as well. I know it has always seemed like we would never get to this point, but I have been waiting for us to take the next step and tell each other that we loved each other. You are my T'hy'la, and I will never be apart from you." He said as he slowly brushed his hand across my jaw.

"What's that?" I asked, confused to hell. T'hy what?

"My T'hy'la. It means, friend, brother or lover." He answered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you James Kirk and I want to do this more than anything."

I couldn't come up with any words to reply to him, there were no words that could describe how I felt so instead of answering I just kissed him with everything I had in me. He seemed to get the message, because he kissed me back with everything he had.

All to soon he pulled away again and continued what he started before I interrupted him. He stood up quickly and finally pulled off all of his clothes. He stood there in all of his naked glory and I could do nothing more but stare in amazement. Now, I'm Jim Kirk and I have seen many people naked, and I mean many, both Male, Female and even some Alien. But none and I mean none had anything on Spock. He was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. He was pale, but it wasn't a bad thing, it worked for him and I wouldn't have him any other way. He was skinny, but he still had muscle definition and I wanted to run my hands over every single part of his body.

He slowly walked forward and leaned over me and kissed me deeply before starting to take off my own pants. He moved much too slowly, so deciding on the most logical choice to fix this problem, I helped him out a bit and removed my pants in record time, which is a big deal when it comes to me.

First he stared into my eyes for what seemed like years before he tore his gaze from mine and started to look over my body and I felt myself blushing under his watchful eyes. His gaze finally stopped at my painfully erect penis and in a movement faster than any human could ever imagine he was straddling my hips kissing me with the most passion I have ever felt.

He kissed me for what seemed like eternity until I couldn't take it any more, "Spock!" I gasped, "Please, I need to feel you."

He looked down at me for a second before he reached over to the small cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of lube. I had no clue where it came from, but then again this was Spock and right now I was extremely grateful that he thought ahead.

He poured a generous amount onto his hands and started to stroke himself slowly as he looked into my eyes. I moved my legs so that he was kneeling in between them. He then took his right hand and slowly rubbed more lube onto me. He pushed one finger in and I gasped. I had no clue what to expect, but so far I was liking it, a lot. He slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of me and soon enough there was another finger joining his first and all the sensations I was feeling seemed to double. I groaned and threw my head back. His pace quickened and he added a third finger. He continued to do this for a few minutes readying me for him, but he quickly lost his patience and pulled out and kissed me deeply.

He steadied his stance in front of me and I felt him press up against my opening. He kissed me again and slowly pushed into me. I gasped; he was defiantly thicker than his fingers. He pushed further inside and I couldn't hold back the groan of pure pleasure and pain. I didn't want it to stop. Finally he was fully inside of me and he slowly pulled back a little, before thrusting into me once again. He continued to go slow for a few moments before I was crying out for more.

He pulled further out and thrust into me harder and after a few thrusts he was pulling out so that only the head was remaining inside of me. I cried out every time he hit my prostate causing sparks to fly into my vision.

Spock grasped my cock and started to pump up and down in time with his thrusts. I couldn't take the sensations, they were over powering and I had no clue which way was up or down. I didn't care if my mother heard us or not, hell I didn't care if the whole town was right outside my door. The only thing that was going on in my head was me screaming 'more!'

Spock continued to pump in and out of me and soon I felt myself growing close to my climax, "Spock! I—I'm so close!"

He started to pump faster in and out of me and the world around me exploded like a thousand fireworks and I cried out my love for Spock as I came with a force I had no clue could ever exist.

Spock thrust into me a few more times before I felt him shudder and come inside of me. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, expressing all of the love he had for me.

He slowly slid out of me and fell down onto the bed next to me, breathing deeply.

****

"I love you, my T'hy'la." He said in between breaths.

"I love you too, you Sex Machine!" I grinned at him, moving over to rest my head on his chest.

"Jim—" he said warningly.

"I know, I know. I love you too Spock." I replied.

After a few moments of silence, Spock finally spoke up, "I did not know intercourse could be so amazing."

"You know, neither did I, that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced."

"We should probably clean ourselves." Spock said.

"Yeah, we probably should." I replied, not making any effort to move.

Spock sat up, causing me to fall over. "Hey!" I yelped a my head hit the pillow, "What was that for?"

"Get up Jim. We must remove the by-products of intercourse from our bodies."

"Yeesh, I coming! Oh wait I already did!" I said laughing out loud to myself.

"Very amusing." He replied with a raised eyebrow as he got up and headed toward my bathroom.

"Well, I thought it was funny." I muttered to myself.

"I came to that conclusion when you laughed." He replied from the bathroom as he turned on the shower.

"I was talking to myself!" I called.

"Then why did you speak aloud?" he asked, head popping out of the bathroom with the 'I don't know something, but I most know because I am Vulcan' look.

"It's a human thing. We're crazy, you know this." I replied as I finally got off the bed with a little wince. Damn, this pain was a little annoying, yet oddly satisfying.

Spock seemed concerned seeing me wince and quickly came to my side.

"What is the problem my T'hy'la?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied cheerily.

"But then why did you wince? Did I hurt you?"

"No Spock. I winced cause it did hurt a little, but at the same time it feels really good, so don't worry about it. I like it."

"I never understand you." He replied fondly, touching my cheek. "Will you shower with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied, racing ahead of him into the bathroom, magically regaining all of my energy.

"What's taking you so long Spock?" I called from the shower, "I thought this was your idea."

**A/N**: Well I hop you enjoyed this chapter. I know I liked writing it. It was a bit of a challenge to write the sex scene but I think I did an ok job. Please let me know what you think. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So basically I suck and you all should hate me. I'm sorry I am so horrible at updating. Thank you everyone who read and especially those of you who reviewed, you are all amazing! I figured that since I took so freaking long last time (and all the times before) I would give you an extra long chapter this time, I hope I'm making up for it! (I don't think I can make up for it though..) Enjoy!

Important: There is some sexy time for our boys ;)

Holy shit.

I have had sex many times in my life. Some would even say I'm a bit promiscuous. I know when someone is good in bed. I even have a rating system. It's one of those 1 to 10 ones, where 10 is the best and one is the worst. I have had my fair share of eights and nines and even a few tens. But I will be damned if I thought the stoic, well mannered Half-Vulcan lying next to me was the best damn lover in the universe. Can you say like 94 on the sex scale?

I turned onto my side to see Spock still sleeping next to me. I guess that would be normal for any other person, but for Spock, that was a little odd. I started to get concerned but I had this feeling that everything was fine so I pushed those thoughts away and took in the image before me.

Sleeping Spock was defiantly a sight to behold. He is the cutest damn thing I have ever seen, his normally perfect hair is all ruffled around and his usually blank face shows emotion openly. I can tell that he is having a good dream cause there is a slight smile on his face.

I couldn't find it in myself to wake him up so instead I tried to get more sleep. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling I decided that I am awake for the day. I sit up slowly and make my way over to the bathroom.

After relieving myself I headed back to the bedroom to see Spock sitting up in bed, blinking slowly looking around as if he had no clue where he was. I decided that this scene in front of me was in fact the cutest thing ever. Screw sleeping Spock, get rid of little kittens and puppies, nothing will ever beat this.

"Jim" he said, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." I replied, a smile coming to my lips.

"Jim…" he said warningly, but I could tell he kind of liked that I kept the nicknames up.

"Well, someone is grumpy this morning. I figured you'd be on cloud nine right now. I know I am."

"I do not see any reason as to why I should be on a cloud. I also see no reason to assign a number system to said clouds when—" he started to say before I cut him off.

"It's an old expression, it means that you're really happy."

"I see."

"Well are you?" I asked, now I really wanted to know.

He raised that single eyebrow, "Indeed."

I just grinned and walked over to the bed to sit next to him, I needed to touch him.

"Well, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, cuddling up next to him.

"I do not know, Jim. It should be up to you, as this is your hometown." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me, seeming like he needed the touch as much as I did.

"Well okay then, I think we should head into town and check out some of the shops. I know this great one that you will love."

"That sounds agreeable, what type of shop would this be?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I knew he would want to know right away; after all it's probably 'illogical'.

"That is quite illogical, Jim." Told you.

"You're only saying that because you want to know. But you'll have to wait like a good little Vulcan." I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head downstairs and see what's up for breakfast.

I got to the door and turned around, "You know I love you, right?"

"I do, T'hy'la, as I love you, very much." I knew he wasn't lying.

"Good." I replied with a smile, "I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

I headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, missing Spock already. My mom was busy at work cooking something that smelled amazing.

"Morning, Mom!" I greeted.

"Good morning, Jimbo. It sounded like you had a good night last night. I take it Spock liked the old swing." She said knowingly as I blushed deeply.

"Mom!" I practically screamed. I had no clue what to say. What do you say to a mom when you know she heard her son have sex the night before? I don't think there are any words.

"Don't worry Jim, it's fine. I know that you have sex."

"Don't say sex." I interrupted.

"I can say sex all I want. Sex, sex, sex. As I was saying before, its natural so don't worry about it, I don't think of you or Spock any differently."

"About Spock, please don't bring this up with him. It was his first time and I don't think he would take it well if you mentioned it." For some reason I knew he would be mortified if he knew she knew.

"He was a virgin?" she asked.

"Well yeah. He's a Vulcan; they don't take this type of stuff lightly. They will only have sex with a person when they know they have found a mate."

My mom immediately burst into tears and rushed over to hug me. "Mom, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Oh Jimmy, don't you see?" she asked.

"No, I really don't. What the hell is going on?"

"Don't curse. Think back to what you just told me, if you two had sex what does that mean?"

"Ohmigod!"

"Now you see…"

I think she might have said something else but my mind conveniently decided to take a break, so I had no clue what was said.

So if I was correct on all of my Vulcan facts, which I'm about 93% sure I was, I was going to spend the rest of my life bonded to Spock.

Oh shit. Sweet!

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" I heard someone calling my name in the distance. I think it was my mom.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"No I didn't." I might have, I was feeling a little bit light-headed.

"Then please tell me why you're on the floor." She asked, doing a great impression of Spock's raised eyebrow.

"Jim! Where are you? Are you okay?!" I heard Spock's frantic calling. I have never heard him sound like that.

"I'm in the kitchen Spock!" I called back, "and I'm fine."

He came to a skidding stop through the kitchen door, his hair was still wet from his shower and it looked like he threw on whatever clothes he could find first. As soon as I saw him I immediately felt better.

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess I just got a little light-headed there for a second." I replied, grabbing his hand to help me up.

"Maybe you should lie down." He said.

My mom, who moved off to the side to watch Spock and me interact spoke up, "I think that's a good idea Jim. Why don't you take him upstairs, Spock?"

"I will Mrs. Kirk"

"Call me Winona dear." She replied with a smile.

Spock, who was still holding my hand, led me to my room. Once he had me lying down on the bed he laid down with me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you sure you are of sufficient health?"

"I told you I'm fine Spock. I was just talking to my mom and then bam, I fainted. I don't know why though."

"I believe I may know of a possible explanation although it is quite improbable."

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"It is possible that we formed a bond when we had intercourse last night."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"If I am correct it means that you and I are one and will be one forever. There will be a link between our minds and souls. As the bond grows in our souls, so will the link between our minds. We would be able to feel each others emotions and with time even speak to each other telepathically."

"How did this all happen from sex though?" I asked, confused as hell. I mean, its just sex.

"I am at a loss as to how this would happen as well. With a normal Vulcan bond a meld needs to be initiated to form a link. It is possible that with my mixed heritage sexual contact may be the only needed factor to form a bond."

"But why do you think we have a bond? Because I fainted?"

"Yes, when you fainted I immediately felt as if something was wrong and I knew that I needed to find you."

"Okay. Well how do we tell if a bond was formed?"

"I would need to meld with you now to see if a link was established because the bond would be too new for me to detect without direct contact to both of our minds."

"Then do one right now and let's find out." I said, I was nervous as hell. But to be honest with you, I think I was more nervous of there being no bond at all.

"Jim, if in fact a bond has been formed I would like you to know that I had no intention of ever forming one without your consent. If you would prefer I could contact a Vulcan elder to see if they could terminate the bond, it could be possible, as this bond is quite new."

One of the things I will always love about Spock is how, even though it hurts himself, he would do anything to make me happy. I was lucky to have him.

"Spock," I said, holding his face between my two hands, "I love you. I will be honest with you right now, I am nervous. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. But I'm not nervous about being stuck in a bond with you. I'm nervous that this is a false alarm. I want to be with you, in mind, body and soul. If we do have a bond, I want you to know that I will be the happiest man in the universe because I will get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, whether you like it or not."

He looked into my eyes for what seemed to be the longest time before his lips were crashing into mine. He kissed me like he has never kissed me before. There was so much passion and love behind the kiss it felt like I could feel what he was feeling and at that moment I knew we had a bond. He didn't even need to perform a meld because it was so obvious, I mean; I'm feeling what he's feeling right now.

"I am going to initiate the meld Jim." He said as soon as he pulled away.

"Go ahead." I replied, smiling at him.

He placed his fingers in the necessary spots across my face and said the words that started the meld. I felt him enter my mind right away because it felt like my whole mind was wrapped in a warm embrace or like a piece that was missing was finally returned to its normal spot.

'Jim?' I heard Spock call from nowhere and everywhere at once.

'Yeah?' I replied.

'It seems as though a bond was established during intercourse.'

'I knew it,' I replied.

'I too had a strong feeling that a link was formed.'

'I love you, Spock. Remember that, okay? I know this wasn't planned, but I'm glad it happened. And you get to spend more time with me so it's basically a win for you.' I said as I laughed at my own joke. Even though I wasn't really joking.

'It is indeed a win for me Jim; I wish to spend every moment of my life with you. I love you.'

I smiled at him and said 'Okay, lets break this bad boy, I'm ready for a shower and then we can head down stairs and tell my mom the news over breakfast.'

'As you wish, Jim.'

I felt his presence leave me at once and I immediately missed the warmth it gave me, I wish he could always be there.

"You know Jim, as our bond grows that 'feeling' you encountered when we melded will most likely become permanent." Spock said aloud.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking just now?" I asked, flabbergasted. "I thought the bond took time and that we wouldn't be able to do that for a while."

"I was not aware that I read your mind. It seems as though this bond is quite unique, which is not surprising considering the circumstances. I cannot read your mind right now so I believe the bond flared up, if you will, and allowed me access to your mind. I will study this further at a later date after I confer with a high council member."

"That was a little freaky, warn me next time." I said with a laugh. "Now, are you ready for our shower?"

"I thought you wished to shower alone."

"After the news we just heard? Hell no, I want to celebrate, and that involves you and me naked and wet and in the shower, now lets go!"

I hopped off the bed and ran to the shower, leaving a very bewildered Half-Vulcan behind. By the time the water was hot I was already naked and Spock was taking his time undressing.

I was lucky to have this shower. When I was about 15 there was an incident in this bathroom and to make a long story short the shower blew up, so we had to have a new one installed and I was lucky cause it was big, just big enough for Spock and I to have the perfect amount of room to celebrate.

I was already in the shower by the time Spock entered and I wasted no time attacking him the second the water hit him. I kissed him fiercely and pushed him against the back wall, trapping him with my hands. He kissed back with just as much passion and suddenly our erections brushed together and Spock gasped into my mouth. I started to thrust my hips forward, creating some friction.

Soon Spock started to take control and he pushed me into the other wall, picking me up so my legs were wrapped around his hips. He started to trail kisses down my neck and finally ending on my collarbone.

He set me down and turned me around and started to kiss my back and neck, defiantly leaving marks. I felt his erection brush against my ass and I knew what was coming.

"Spock!" I gasped.

"What do you want me to do, Jim?" he whispered in my ear.

"Spock!" I gasped again.

"Say it." He growled.

"Spock, please! Fuck me!"

"Are you sure?" he asked. That fucker.

"God dammit, yes!"

"As you wish." I felt him brush against me again. I felt his first finger enter me and I gasped out. He trailed more kisses along my neck and inserted another.

I moaned as he took his fingers out and said "Are you ready, Jim?"

"God, yes!"

I felt him enter me and I cried out. He started to pump in and out slowly picking up speed. Soon enough he was pumping in and out of me with enough force to make me hit the wall with every pump.

"I love you, Jim." He panted into my ear, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I love you too!"

He reached around and grabbed my cock and started to stroke it to match his rhythm. I knew I was close, I could feel it coming. I knew Spock was close as well, I could feel his own pleasure as if it were my own, and every thing was double.

"Spock, I'm so close!"

"As am I, Jim." He panted back, still somehow managing to sound as proper and eloquent as ever.

He pumped into a few more times before I lost it, "Spock!" I moaned out as I came all over the wall. Spock thrust into me two more times before he came as well, with my name on his lips.

I practically fell onto the wall once he pulled out, I was wiped. Spock seemed pretty worn out as well, he was lying on top of me.

"Jim, we should exit the shower."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I replied, making no effort to move.

Spock, knowing that I wasn't going to try and move decided to take action. He turned off the water and literally picked me up.

"Spock, what are you doing?"

"I knew you were not going to leave the shower in the near future, so I did the most logical thing and removed you myself." He said as set me down and handed me a towel.

"What? You're not going to dry me too?" I asked.

"If you can not handle the task, I will me more than happy to assist you." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you wanted to help I wouldn't say no." I said suggestively.

"Dry yourself, Jim."

"Fine." I faked pouted.

"I will be in the bedroom." Spock said, walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist.

"I'll be just a sec." I called after him.

I finished drying off and walked into the bedroom to see Spock waiting for me, already fully dressed, on the bed. I smiled at him and grabbed some clothes and threw them on.

"So, you ready to tell my mom?" I asked.

"I am." He replied.

"You know she is probably going to squeal, start crying and hug us until we can't breat, right?"

"Yes, Jim I had that feeling."

"Ok, just making sure." I smiled to him and held out my hand. He took it and we made our way down the stairs. We could hear my mom rummaging around the kitchen when we finally got down the stairs, for some reason that made me nervous.

"Jim, I can feel your nerves. Do not worry, your mom will be fine, she approves of me." Spock whispered in my ear as he stopped me right before we got to the kitchen.

"Well, look at you, you cocky bastard."

"I am not being cocky, I am merely stating the truth. She approves of your union to me, so it is only logical that she would be okay with our bond."

"I know. But I'm still nervous. Just file this under one of the crazy, illogical things that humans do." I said as I started to head to the kitchen again.

"Hi mom," I said, "Sorry we took so long, I needed a shower."

I looked over to Spock and noticed the slight green blush creeping up on his cheeks, god, he is so adorable.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. Now both of you sit down. I made pancakes, and look I spelled out each of your names!" she said proudly.

"Mom, did your really write our names in pancakes?" I asked looking down. Sure enough, there it was, my name, sitting there next to some fresh fruit. I looked over to Spock and saw that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You bet I did. Do you remember when I would do that every Sunday?"

"Yes, mom. I remember."

"Spock, I wish you could have seen it! Every Sunday Jim would come rushing down the stairs, trip over the rug and fall and then get right back up as if nothing had happened and then jump into his seat, all for his name written in pancakes!"

"Mom!"

"No Jim, I think that is quite…cute." He said, bringing up his hand to brush a lock of hair out of my face, only making blush even more.

"Look at you two!" My mom squealed, "You are so cute together!"

"Well, speaking of Spock and I being together, we have a bit of news." I said, starting to eat my pancakes.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it seems that something happened last night." I said. "Since Spock is only Half-Vulcan a lot of stuff is pretty much unknown about his physiology. You know how Vulcan's mate for life, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She replied looking between us too.

"Well usually there is this little ceremony thing where the two mates are bonded." I started, but she cut me off.

"Bonded? What's that mean? Are you two going to do that ceremony?" she asked. It almost seemed like she was getting hopeful.

Spock jumped in then, "Since Vulcan's are touch telepaths, we perform what is called a mind meld and during this meld, the two recipients would be bonded together in mind and soul, essentially making them one. It is basically what humans would call a marriage, with some obvious differences."

"Okay."

"Well," I continued. "Since Spock is only Half-Vulcan a lot is not known, and as it turns out we kind of accidentally bonded."

I saw her lip trembling, and then her eyes water, and then before I knew it some sort of squeal came out of her and she was on top of both of us crying and kissing us all over, all the while trying to talk.

"I—I—I'm sooo ha—ppy!" she cried.

"Mom!" I tried calling, but she completely ignored me and kept on trying to form coherent sentences.

"Oh my, I'm s—wow. I—I ohmigod!"

I kept trying to calm her down and eventually she did. After Spock recovered from the extreme display of emotion he managed to get her into her seat.

"Jimmy, I'm so happy." She finally said.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I just never thought you would ever settle down. And now, you're bonded. To Spock no less! I can't think of anyone better for you Jim."

"Thanks mom." I said, half sarcastically for inadvertently dissing me and half because I was also happy I had Spock.

Spock and I tried to finish breakfast but it was pretty hard to because my mom kept running up to us and hugging us or randomly breaking into tears. After quite a long time we finally managed to finish.

"Hey, mom." I called, "Spock and I are going to head into town today. I want to show him a few shops."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea! I have to go to the market so I can drop you two off and then pick you up when I'm done."

"That's awesome, how about we leave in half an hour?"

"Perfect." She smiled.

Spock and I went back up to my room to wait for my mom to get ready. "So, you excited to see the town?" I asked, jumping onto the bed and lying down.

"I am looking forward to the opportunity." He replied, sitting on the bed and resting his hand on my thigh.

"I was thinking of a few shops that we need to go to. First off we need Halloween costumes! And then there is the surprise shop I'm taking you to."

"I still do not understand this Halloween." He said.

"What don't you get?"

"I see no logical reason to dress in grotesque costumes and parade around the streets in search of such innutritious food, from strangers no less."

How can you not love him? "It's just a tradition. It's something that's fun for kids to do once a year. Humans aren't like Vulcan's, as you know, this is one of those illogical things we do. It's for fun, and candy is awesome."

"I have never had candy." He said.

"What?!" I screeched, sitting straight up almost knocking him over. "You have never had candy?" I asked slowly.

"No, it is illogical to consume something so bad for you."

"But it tastes so good! And if you don't eat it all the time, it's fine. That's it; our first stop is going to be the candy store. You are eating candy today and I don't care what you say."

"Jim, I do not—"

"Nope. You are having candy today, or no sex for a month." I said, crossing my arms.

"Jim, it is illogical to threaten me."

"Why is that?"

"We both know that you could not go a month without sex, while I could."

"I went our whole relationship with out it and I could so wait a month!"

"But now you know that we can freely have sex whenever we want and that knowledge will not allow you to go a month with out it." He said smugly. I wanted to argue but we both knew he was right.

"Well fine, but you're still having candy!"

"If it will make you happy, I will try candy. But no chocolate."

"Aw, come on! Chocolate is the best, especially when you eat it." I smiled.

"You know the terms." He said.

"Fine, but I'm still buying a chocolate bar and we are eating it when we feel frisky."

"I find that agreeable."

"Now I'm extra excited to go. I'm gonna go see if my mom is ready." I said as I jumped off the bed and headed out of the room.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" she called back.

"You ready?"

"I will be in a few minutes, why don't you and Spock go wait in the truck."

"Ok!"

"Hey, Spock!" I said, turning around, only to run into him. "Oh shit! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I am sorry. I heard the conversation and was coming so we could go to the truck." He said.

"Way to walk like a ninja!"

"Jim, I assure you I am not a ninja."

"Good, cause that would be creepy as hell. Yet not surprising at the same time. And oddly hot."

He raised that eyebrow and grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the truck. We grabbed our coats on the way out cause it was just starting to get cold out.

"This is quite a truck." Spock commented when I opened the door.

"Yeah it is. It's a bit of an antique, I think its like at least 70 years old."

"Fascinating," he commented, running his hand over the door.

"Alright boys! I'm ready!" my mom called bustling over to the truck.

She hopped into the drivers seat and turned the truck on. We made our way into town in relative silence, as it was only like two minutes away. My mom stopped in front of the candy store first.

I hopped out of the truck after Spock, "We'll see you later mom, thanks for driving."

"No problem boys, I'll see you later!"

"Thank you Mrs. Kirk." Spock said.

"It's Winona, Spock!" she called back as she drove away.

"You should just call her Winona, it will be easier." I commented.

We made our way into Roger's Candy Emporium and the look on Spock's face was priceless. He looked like he wanted to run away and dive right into a pile of gummy bears at the same time. I guess his Human and Vulcan sides were fighting right now, and I was going to make sure the Human in him won.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" I asked excitedly. The store was relatively large. It was set up into sections; there was one for lollipops another for taffy and one for chocolate as well as many more. At the front of the store you grab a bag and fill it with all the candy you want and then pay according to its weight. I think my favorite thing about the store was that you could have samples.

"I do not know." He replied a little absently.

"Alright, follow me!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh look! Gummy worms! I haven't had those in years, we have to get some!"

I grabbed one and basically shoved it into his mouth, "Here!"

He was a bit appalled at first, but his face soon turned to one that I could only compare to a child trying his first candy. Adorable.

"I admit it tastes…rather good."

"Aha! I knew you'd love it! Come on, there is so much more!"

We made our way through the store, stopping often so Spock could try most of the candies. I found out that he really doesn't like anything sour, but his face when he first tried it almost caused me to pee my pants. He loves sweet though, and I already knew that chocolate was his favorite, so I made sure to buy some for later.

"Alright, so now did you want to go get Halloween costumes or go to your surprise shop?"

"I would prefer going to the surprise shop."

"Of course you would." I smirked.

"It's on the other side of town so it's gonna be like 2 minutes until we get there."

"I am sure I will survive until then."

"I love when you're sarcastic. It's so cute."

"Many things I do are cute to you."

"Well yeah, you're freaking adorable."

We walked the rest of the way to the secret store just enjoying the day. While it was a little chilly it was still a beautiful day and the sun was shining.

We finally made it to the front of the store. "A book store?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this one is really cool. They don't have the usual ones you put on your padd. The only sell real books."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. "I have never had the opportunity to see a real book."

"Well, lets go in then."

He made his was into the store and the look on his face was what it should have been in the candy store. I guess to a Vulcan this is a candy store.

The second we walked in I lost Spock to the sea of books. I literally couldn't find him. Shrugging I made my way through the store looking at the books.

While I love books, I had nothing on Spock. After 3 hours in the shop I was getting bored, and I had only had a few glimpses of Spock.

"Spock?" I finally called.

"Yes, Jim." He called back.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Look to your left."

I looked, "Oh shit, how did I not see you?"

"You tend to be exceptionally unobservant."

"No need to be nasty. Jeez."

"I am merely stating facts. 88.3% of the time—" he started before I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I need to pay more attention. When can we go? I'm getting really bored."

"We may go now if you like. I would just like to purchase a few items first."

"Ok." I replied cheerily.

Spock went up to the counter and bought like eighty books. Well ok, maybe not eighty, but at least 20.

"Are you ready to get costumes now?" I asked.

"No."

"Well get ready cause that's our next stop."

I grabbed his free hand and dragged him out of the bookstore and down the street towards the costume shop. I had no clue what we were going to be, but if I had my way, which something told me I would then Spock is going to be the most adorable thing on the planet.

We walked into the shop and even I was surprised by how many costumes they had. Its been a while since I was here and it seems like they expanded, a lot.

"Ok, so we are going to skip all the monsters and ghost stuff, as well as the alien stuff, alright? We are just going to head to the good stuff."

I made my way to the back of the store, past all of the costumes I wasn't interested in and stopped in front of the section I wanted.

I looked through all of the costumes and immediately found the one I wanted to be, a pirate. It was perfect and I have always wanted to be one. It was pretty authentic looking, but a hell of a lot sexier than any old pirate. It had pretty low wasted pants and a shirt that was just loose enough to be piratey and just tight enough to be hot and the hat was awesome too.

I grabbed it off the rack and told Spock to wait while I tried it on. The pants were pretty tight but my ass looked amazing.

I walked out of the changing room and did a slow circle, "So, what do you think?"

"While I still do not understand the reasons behind Halloween, I find this costume to be quite appealing."

"Oh, really?" I asked, walking over to him. I bent down to his ear and whispered, "What do you like about it?"

He stuttered a little but answered the question, "I—I find the pants quite appealing."

"Oh, so I bet you'll enjoy the view when I walk away." I said as I turned and left to go back into the room.

I came back out with the costume in my hand. "Alright, now your turn."

I could swear I heard grumbling behind me. "Ah! Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Try this one." I said, holding the costume out to him.

"I do not see why I should dress as a twenty first century law man."

"Because you would be really hot. Now go in there and change."

He grabbed the outfit and marched off to the changing room. Once again he just caused me to fall in love with him even more, I bet you I'm the only person who has ever seen a Vulcan pout.

After a few minutes he came out of the room fully dressed up. He looked amazing. The pants hugged him in all of the right places and the shirt was almost too tight making for the perfect cop costume. The utility belt hung low on his hips and the hat was placed perfectly to show off his ears. He was getting this costume and there was nothing he could say that get him out of wearing that.

"You look awesome! You have to get that one. I can't believe we already found our costumes, we've only been here for like two minutes."

"May I change now?" he asked.

"I wish you wouldn't, but sure you can go change. Meet me up front so we can buy these."

After he changed and we bought the costumes I called my mom so she could come and pick us up. While we were waiting we decided to go and sit on a bench and enjoy the sun.

"I'm glad you tried the candy." I said.

"While it is quite bad for you, I did enjoy it and wouldn't mind eating some again."

"Good! If you want to be with me for the rest of your life then you better get used to the stuff." I replied smiling.

"Oh, look! Here comes my mom." I said. We both got up as she got closer to us. When I opened the door she asked, "How was your day boys? It seems like you guys got a lot of stuff."

"It was great, I got Spock to try candy and he loved it, just like I knew he would. Then I took him to the bookstore and he bought a bunch of books and then we got our Halloween costumes."

"That sound like a great day." She said.

"It was quite pleasant." Spock replied.

"Yeah, but now I'm ready for a nap!"

**A/N**: Well I hope this somewhat made up for how crappy I am at updating. I absolutely hate that it takes me so long. Stupid life getting into the way, doesn't it know that fan fiction is the most important thing in the world? I hope you all enjoyed! What did you think of Spock in the shower scene? I really liked him in control, it was hot! And I promise I'll try to be quicker, but don't take my word, we all know I'm not that reliable...

**Please review!!! I'll love you forever and it really does give me an excuse to work harder! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Whoa! Another chapter and you didn't have to wait about a year?? That's crazy! Thank you very much everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!

Important: This chapter has an almost M rated moment, but the boys decided to be a couple of teases :)

My first thought waking up was, _where am I?_ I looked around and had to squint in the darkness to see. It looked like my room, but it was nighttime, _what the hell happened to the day?_

I remember spending the day with Spock in town and I remember coming home, but that was about it.

After about a minute of silent contemplation I gave up and decided to investigate on where the day went. I stood up and stretched, looking around some more. I quietly padded over to the door and looked out into the hall and was blinded by the light. I looked back into my room and saw that it was 9:00 PM. _What the hell?_

I made my way through the hall in a slight daze and somehow made it down the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, it sounded like Spock and my mom. That can't be good. I continued walking to the kitchen, only hitting the couch along the way.

When I finally reached my destination, I stopped in the doorway and stared at the both of them. They were sitting at the table drinking tea and by the look on my mothers face I could tell they were gossiping. Now, let me tell you right now, no matter what you hear, Vulcan's do, in fact, gossip. And lie. Well at least Half-Vulcan's do.

"Wha?" I said as a greeting.

"Jim," Spock said, holding out his hand. "Come sit with me."

"What you talking about?" I asked, in between yawns.

"Your mother was just telling me stories of your childhood."

"Sounds like fun." I replied, laying my head on his shoulder.

"It has been quite pleasant. You are quite tired, are you sure you do not wish to return to bed?"

"Nah, I'm good," I replied yawning. "Give me like fifteen minutes."

"Jim is always like this after a long nap. He'll be back to his overactive self in no time." My mom said.

"I see."

I think they continued to talk for a while, but I was pretty content to just lean on Spock. I don't know how long I was there, but when I finally started to notice my surroundings I saw that Spock had wrapped one arm around me and my mom was bustling about the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm awake now." I said, sitting up.

"Fascinating." Spock murmured.

"What?"

"Your mother said it takes you fifteen minutes to fully wake from a nap and you woke up exactly fifteen minutes later."

"Mom, you're creepy."

"No, Jimmy I just know you." She said, setting a bowl of macaroni 'n' cheese in front of me.

"How did you know I would want this?" I asked, starting to eat.

"You're my son and I know these things."

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much, Spock and I just spent most of the time getting to know each other. He's a catch Jimmy." She said, making Spock blush a little. "We shared a bunch of stories about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well there's that whole incident with the llama and then the other one where you ended up stranded in New York and I had to come a get you."

"Good times." I said, smiling.

"You were quite a reckless child Jim." Spock commented, "I feel lucky to have you."

"Hey, how else was I supposed to have fun?"

"I can think of numerous other activities that do not involve danger or barnyard animals." He replied, dryly.

"Those experiences shaped me into the man I am today."

He raised his eyebrow and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

I finished my meal and washed my dish. My mom left to go to bed and after we said goodnight, Spock and I were left to our own devices.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked, happily.

"It is up to you, Jim."

"Alright then. Lets go take a walk. I feel like going outside."

"I find that agreeable."

"Sweet, I'll go grab our coats."

I grabbed each of our coats; Spock's being a bit heavier. We shrugged into them and made our way outside setting off in no particular direction. I put my arm around his waist and snuggled up next to him as we walked.

"It's pretty chilly tonight." I commented.

"It is." He replied. I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Do you want to head back? I don't need a frozen Vulcan on my hands."

"I am fine, Jim." I could tell he was lying because he wanted to spend this time with me, but I let it rest.

"Well when you freeze and I have to thaw you out, you can't complain when I call you Spocksicle because it will be true."

"It would be impossible for me to become a popsicle in this weather."

"Of course it would impossible! You'd be a Spocksicle!"

"You are quite illogical."

"You love it."

"Be that as it may, sometimes I do not understand you."

"I'm a mystery babe." I replied, smiling.

Queue eyebrow.

We made our way around the farm, huddled together having both a good time just chatting and also a bad time freezing our asses off.

"I think I'm ready to head back in, it's fuckin freezing." I said.

"I would not object to finishing our walk."

I smiled and lead the way back to the house. "You want some tea?"

"That would be pleasant." He responded.

"What kind do you want? My mom is a bit of a tea freak, so she pretty much has every kind you can imagine."

"I have no preference."

I smiled, "Fine, you'll have my favorite. Earl Grey."

I got the water boiling and made our glasses of tea and pretty soon we were walking up to my room. When we entered we were pretty surprised with what we saw. My room was…less than clean. It looked like a tornado had made its way through, clothes littered the floor, a chair was carelessly lying on the floor and all the sheets on my bed were on the desk. I guess me waking up from a nap might as well be a tornado.

"Jim, what did you do?" Spock asked, slightly dazed.

"I have no clue." I responded. I stumbled into the room and tried to figure out exactly what I did. Spock was still at the door too scared to even come into the room.

"I guess I should clean it up, huh?" I asked him.

"I would venture to say, yes." He said dryly.

"You wanna help?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"That's great. I'll remember this, just wait. One day you'll have to clean up this giant mess and you'll want my help but I'll just say 'remember that one time?' and you'll just be shit out of luck."

"I will take my chances." He said.

I started to gather my clothes and pick up the random objects littering the floor while Spock stood at the door sipping on his tea.

"This is quite delicious." He commented.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it."

After a few more minutes my room was presentable, the clothes were in a pile in the corner, the chair was upright and the bed was made.

"Finally! I thought that would never end!"

"It only took you five minutes to complete."

"Yeah, four minutes to long!"

"Illogical."

I chose to ignore it, "You know, I think that you need to be punished for not helping me clean up this mess."

"Do I?" he asked.

"Oh yes." I said crawling over to him and straddling his hips. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

"What lesson it that?" he asked, kissing me.

"You need to learn to listen to your Captain." I said between kisses.

"How will you teach me?" he asked as he slowly started to remove my shirt.

"I think I might need to spank you." I said, removing his shirt and hopping off of him to make be on all fours, but he had other plans. He picked me up and kissed me deeply.

He set me on the bed, "I am tired and I need rest." And with that he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I know you just didn't do that!" I called after him. "Did he just do that?" I asked myself quietly. That cock tease!

Well fine. Two can play that game. I quickly stood up and removed the rest of my clothes. I knew he couldn't resist this, especially because I was still half hard. I laid down and spread out on the bed and waited for him to exit the bathroom. I bet he was feeling so smug right now.

A half minute later he exited the bathroom and started to head to the bed, but stopped short. I saw his eyes darken with lust as they trailed all over my body and finally resting on a certain part of my anatomy.

"You think you can say no to this?" I asked.

He didn't respond but he did walk (run) over to me and attacked my mouth with his. We kissed for a little and before I knew it, he was naked too. Now to make my move, as much as it sucked that I had to stop this I had a point to make, I could deny him sex. And he did deserve it for not helping me clean and lets face it, we both know I'm not going to deny him long.

He started to make his way down my chest but I stopped him. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

He looked at me like I grew a second head, "Jim, that is illogical."

"No it's not," I fake yawned. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Night. I love you." I kissed him on the cheek and rolled onto my side.

He stayed still for a full minute before I heard him sigh and lay down, not facing me. I felt a little bad, so I turned over to him and snuggled into his back. I guess he wasn't too mad at me, cause he turned over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I deserved that," he whispered. "But do not worry, we will continue this later. Goodnight my T'hy'la, I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

**A/N**: I know its short, but I figured it's better than having to wait until after Christmas and all that junk. But are you surprised I updated so soon? I know I am.

Please review, I love them and it will guarantee that you're not on the naughty list and wont get a lump of coal for Christmas :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whoa! Another update and its only been like a week? Crazy! Thank you everyone who reviewed I love you all! And thank you if you read. Jim was a bit out of character last time, I mean he did halt sex…but he had a point to make. Spock needs to know that he can force him to do his bidding by withholding sex. Remember how Spock doubted him a few chapters ago? Now he won't. But don't worry; Jim can't go that long without it.

Warning: To make up for the last chapter our boys decided they needed a little sexy time early on in this chapter.

"Jim?" I heard from somewhere far away. "Jim, wake up."

"Mmphf." I replied, turning over.

"Jim."

"What?" I asked, sharply.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Jim."

"Ohmigod. I'm going to shoot you in the face."

"You would do that to me, T'hy'la?"

Jeez. "I might think about it if you keep shaking me."

"Then wake up."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I need to speak to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can not."

"Why?"

"Would you please remove your head from under the pillow and speak with me?"

"Ok, fine. What do you need to talk about?"

Spock was sitting up in bed, still in his pajamas and when I removed the pillow he leaned over and captured my lips in a kiss.

"Do you remember what I said last night before bed?" he purred.

"No."

"After your little stunt I told you that we were not done. We have unfinished business and now is the time we finish it."

"This is why you woke me up?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" I said before I pulled him down to kiss me again. He let his whole weight rest on my body and it felt amazing. He was so warm and his body seemed to fit perfectly over mine. I felt his erection rub against mine as he moved his body and I moaned into the kiss.

He sat up for a second to remove his shirt. As soon as it was off of him, it was in the air flying to the ground. He was attacking my mouth again, before I really registered what was happening. Since I only slept in my boxers I figured I was ahead of the game. He was kissing a trail down my chest making me feel like I was on fire. He stopped along the way to tease each of my nipples making me groan.

Soon he was at my bellybutton, I have always been ticklish and when I felt his tongue I couldn't help but giggle a little. I think Spock liked it, because he stopped and looked me in the eyes as he slowly pulled down my boxers. My breath hitched and I lost all coherent thought when I felt where his mouth went next. He started off slowly, but picked up a rhythm, leaving me a babbling mess. Just before I was about to finally feel release he removed his mouth and started to trail kisses back up my stomach and chest to my mouth. He kissed me deeply before he sat up again and removed his boxers.

He lay down on top of me as soon as he was completely naked and kissed me again. He lifted me up so that I was sitting and he was kneeling in between my legs. He wrapped his arms and deepened the kiss even further. His arms started to roam and soon they were firmly grabbing my ass lifting me up so that I was sitting on his lap.

My arms, on the other hand were locked in his hair. He was kissing me so fiercely that I had to try my hardest to hold my own. I moaned loudly and he took that as a sign to move further. He lowered us down so that he was on top of me again and my legs were locked around his waist.

I felt him fumbling around for something; I'm guessing lube, because I soon felt him enter me.

I moaned out loudly, "Spock!"

"Jim," He breathed back. "Meld with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

He placed his fingers on the necessary points along my face and I faintly heard him murmur the words needed to initiate the meld before everything I was feeling doubled.

He thrust into me deeply, causing me to cry out again, feeling everything he was feeling along with my own. He picked up a rhythm, thrusting into me so hard I felt as if I was going to cry from pleasure. I lost all track of up and down, left or right and everything else. I was in pure ecstasy.

What seemed all too soon, I felt that familiar feeling of impending release, only so much more. I was feeling his as well.

"I—I'm so…" I mumbled. I was writhing under his touch and I couldn't form any coherent thought, the only things in my mind were the feelings of complete and utter pleasure, love and passion.

"Jim!" Spock cried out as his orgasm hit him, while I cried out as well when it hit me.

He pumped into me a few more times causing me to cry out before I came as well with a force I have never felt before,

Spock ended the meld and fell on top of me, panting. We were both breathing hard, still riding the high that we just experienced. He kissed me deeply and murmured his love.

"I love you, too." I breathed back, kissing him again.

We lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time; tangled together, just string into each other's eyes. We both felt no pull to get up. I was perfectly content to remain here for the rest of my life.

"You have a good business sense Mr. Spock. You should always clear up any unfinished business as soon as possible."

"I only look to please my Captain." He replied.

"I love your humor, Mr. Spock." I said as I kissed him once again.

"I never joke."

"That's why I love it."

We continued to lay in bed for the rest of the morning. I have no clue what Spock was doing because I was pretty much asleep the whole time. When I finally woke up Spock was sitting in the center of the floor meditating.

I sat, watching him for a few minutes before my body let me know that I needed to head to the bathroom. I was about to get up and go before I remembered that Spock was meditating. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly removed the blankets and placed my feet on the floor. I started to tip toe my way over to the bathroom, curiously looking behind me to see if I had disturbed Spock, before everything went wrong.

Only a few feet from the bathroom I tripped over a shoe. I honestly don't know why I'm so messy, I don't do it on purpose, and didn't I clean last night?

I went down hard, letting out a grunt as I hit the ground just missing the side of the door.

"Owww." I groaned.

Spock rushed to my side, "Jim, are you alright?" he asked, brushing some of my hair off of my face.

"You weren't supposed to notice me. I was being stealthy."

"I assure you, there was no stealth involved in whatever it was that you were doing."

"I was doing really well up until the end."

"Yes you were. Now sit up and let me see if you are all right."

I sat up, "I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I will feel better if you allow me to check for myself."

He looked me over and told me what I already knew, I just got the wind knocked out of me and that I'll probably have a nice bruise on my ass tomorrow. Once he was done, I finally went to the bathroom.

After I was done with my business I went back out into my room and I saw that Spock had gone back to meditating. When I started to tip toe again he opened an eye and said, "Jim, just act as if I were not here. I only need another half an hour of meditation."

This was the perfect chance that I needed to talk to my mom. After Spock and I found out that we were indeed stuck together for life I had done a lot of thinking. I wanted this to be more than just a bond, I wanted people to look at us and know that we were taken.

I made my way down stairs and found my mom in the kitchen, like usual.

"Hey mom!"

"Oh, hi Jimmy. You boys okay? I heard a big bump a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, we're fine. I just fell."

"Ok. Where's Spock?"

"Thanks for being worried. He's meditating, he should be down in like half an hour."

"Well, you're down here and talking to me so I just assumed that you were fine. I hope you didn't interrupt him when you fell."

"He barely noticed me. So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm sure. And I want to talk to you about something as well."

"Ok. You go first."

"Are you and Spock going to go to the town Halloween party tomorrow?"

"That's tomorrow?" I asked, "Of course we are going!"

"Of course it's tomorrow. It is Halloween after all. And that's good, cause I already told everyone you're going to be there with your boyfriend and they are all so excited to see you two."

"What do you mean you told everyone that I'm gonna be there with my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well I told my knitting club the other night before you two got here and they were all so excited and when I ran into Tracey Smith yesterday in town she let me know that the word got around and now everyone is expecting both of you."

"But you didn't even know I was dating Spock before we got here!" I asked, flabbergasted.

She chuckled, "Oh, Jimmy. You're so funny! Of course I knew you two were dating! I'm your mommy, I know these things!"

"You are so scary!"

"But you love me. Anyway, everyone can't wait to see you again and meet Spock. They are really excited for that one, they all want to congratulate him on finally taming the crazy Jim Kirk!" she laughed. On second thought maybe I don't want to go.

"This is going to be mortifying."

"Oh no it won't! It's gonna be a lot of fun! Now what did you want to talk to me about."

"Okay, you have to help me. After Spock and I found out about the bond thingy, I got to thinking. I want to ask him to marry me."

"Oh Jimmy!" she squealed.

"Ssshh! He might here you!"

She took a couple of minutes to calm herself, "Okay, I'm good now. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you just keep him occupied today? I wanted to go and check out some rings."

"Of course. When are you going to ask him?"

"I was thinking I might take him on a nice date the day after Halloween and do it then."

"I think that would be perfect. I'm so excited! I know exactly what I can do to keep him occupied!" I could just see the light bulb appear over her head.

"What's that?"

"I'll have him teach me chess. I have been meaning to learn."

"He would love that."

"But how are you going to get away without him noticing?" she asked me.

"Um. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet." I said, scratching my head.

"How about I ask you to go run some errands for me."

"That would be perfect."

"Good. Now, have you eaten?"

"Nope. I'm starving!"

"Okie dokie then. Sit down and I'll make you some food. Do you think Spock will want something when he comes down?"

"Yeah, I bet he's hungry."

My mom set about making breakfast while I chilled at the table. After a few minutes I could hear Spock heading don the stairs.

"Hey Spock!" I called out before he entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Jim. I trust you are feeling adequate?"

"A little sore. I'm excited to see what it'll look like tomorrow."

"As am I."

"Well, hello Spock." My mom said from around the fridge.

"Greetings Winona." He replied.

"How was your meditation? I hope Jim wasn't too much trouble?" she asked, good-naturedly.

"I am learning to, as they say, over come and adapt."

"Hey! I'm still here you know."

"We are aware. You always make it known that you are present in a room, Jim." Spock said.

"Well I think people deserve to know, cause I'm awesome."

"Indeed."

"You hungry, Spock?" My mom asked.

"I am, thank you."

"Alright, sit next to Jimmy."

A few minutes later my mom brought out the food and I immediately dug right in. Spock was a little more polite.

"Spock, do you think you could do me a favor?" my mom asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Kirk."

"Winona, dear. I have been meaning to learn how to play chess for ages and Jim and I were talking and he said you were an excellent player. Do you think you could teach me how?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Oh, you're so sweet! I'll go get the chess set. Oh, Jimmy I have been meaning to ask. I forgot some stuff at the store yesterday; do you think you could go out and get them while Spock teaches me? The list is on the counter."

Damn, she is good. "Sure mom."

"You will not be joining us?" Spock asked.

"Well I was, but I guess I can't now."

"That is…too bad." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"I admit that I may be feeling a bit nervous to being alone with your mother." He said with a blush.

"That's adorable. Stop worrying, you'll be fine. Remember that whole Vulcan charm thing you got going?"

"…Yes."

"Well, its foolproof. You've already won her over."

"I still wish you were going to be here."

"Just look at it this way, you get to welcome me home. However you like." I said suggestively.

He never got a chance to reply cause my mom came barreling into the kitchen with her chess set.

"I'm ready!" she said.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go. Have fun you too!" I said.

I kissed Spock, grabbed my shoes, keys to the truck and the list and went out the door. My mom really did need a few things so I had to make a stop after the jewelry store.

I made my way through town, found parking on the street a block from the store and headed on over. A chime rung out when I opened the door and an older man came bustling out of the back.

"Welcome!" he said. "Jim Kirk? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi Mr. Charles. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good." He said, with a pat on my shoulder. "What brings you in? Don't tell me your looking for a ring for that boyfriend of yours?" he smiled.

"You know about him?" I asked.

"I think the whole town does."

"He's just going to love that." I mumbled. "Yeah I am here for a ring."

"Well what do you know? Jim Kirk is finally gonna settle down."

"I don't know about settle down, but I'm defiantly a one man kinda guy now."

"Well that's good. Now, lets look at some rings."

We made our way over to a display in the center of the store and I started to grow quite nervous. There were so many.

"Now what's your budget?"

"There isn't one for this." I replied.

"Good man." He chuckled. "Now all that leaves us with is one question, which one do you like best?"

"There's too many." I replied looking over them all.

"Okay, let me help. Do you want gold, silver, or platinum?"

"Platinum."

"Okay, simple or more complex?"

"Something simple."

"Alright, how about this one?" he said as he reached into the case. He grabbed one that was somewhat to the side. It was very simple, just a solid platinum band, but I knew it was perfect. I knew Spock wouldn't want some extravagant ring, so this was perfect.

"That's perfect." I said.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

We finished up the purchase; I got the ring for Spock and another matching one for me. I said goodbye to Mr. Charles and then made my way over to the store to pick up what my mom 'forgot.'

Pulling up to the house I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't wait to ask Spock. The only problem was figuring out how to ask him. What the hell was I going to do on this date?

I made my way into the house and called out when I walked in the door, "I'm back!"

"Oh goody!" I heard my mom call back.

I walked into the living room and saw them both sitting at the coffee table. "How did it go?"

"Your mother is a natural." Spock said.

"Oh, you're too nice!" she said. "Could you put this away while I show Jim where to put the groceries?" she asked him.

"Of course." He replied.

My mom dragged me into the kitchen, looked back around the door to see if Spock was looking and then cornered me. "Did you get it? Let me see!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay. Slow down." I said, "Here it is."

"It's perfect! He's going to love it!" she said.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Jimmy. You should see the look he gets in his eyes when he talks about you. He would do anything for you. He loves you very much."

"Now that," I smiled, "I do know."

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. I based the ring off of the one I want. Haha if you want to know the exact one I can tell you..haha I'm a freak. Don't judge! Please review!! I'd love to know what you guys thought!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You are all my favorite people! I'm starting to impress myself, I'm not taking like 8 years to update. I'm starting to see the end of this story so I'm thinking maybe 2-3 chapters and an epilogue left. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: So I just realized that I might have never put in a disclaimer (I may have, but I'm to lazy to check) so if I have, indeed not put in a disclaimer, here you go. Don't own it. Making no money. And sadly I'm not currently in a relationship with Spock. So too bad for him! hehe

**Warning**: Sexy times :)

Tonight was the night of the party the town was holding. Every year for as long as I can remember my town has held a Halloween party, I have no clue why, I mean there are better holidays that you would think deserve a whole town party. But not in my town, Halloween took the cake in parties here.

The whole town is a flurry of preparation for a full two days before the party. And my mom was no exception. It is six in the morning on the day of the party and I was just awoken from an amazing slumber by my crazy mother who has been up since four.

"Wake up boys!" she yelled, barreling into the room. Spock, who was still asleep, if I may add, bolted straight up, immediately on edge. While I, on the other hand, flew off the bed and landed on the floor.

"What the hell!?" I called.

"Don't curse at your mother." She said sternly, hand on her hip and finger pointing at me on the ground. "It's time to get up, we have a lot to do today before the party." She said, seemingly forgetting her previous moment of anger.

"Mom, its like the earliest time ever imaginable in the history of everything, we should be sleeping." Spock looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That may be," she said. "But we have stuff to do. Now up, up, up! I want you both showered and downstairs in 15 minutes!"

She left and thoroughly bewildered Spock and an extremely angry me in my room.

"And no sex! We don't have the time!" she called from somewhere in the house.

"Your mother is…unique." Spock said after a minute.

"Yeah, unique," I muttered. "We might as well get to it, knowing her she'll come check in on us in 15 minutes anyway, so going back to bed is useless."

Spock got up and walked over to me and reached out. I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up and we headed towards the bathroom.

We took a shower together and managed to get through it with only minimal fooling around. And just like I knew she would, fifteen minutes later my mom was knocking at the door.

"You two ready?" she called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just getting dressed." I called back.

"Good, when you're done come down to the kitchen."

"Okie dokie."

"Okie dokie, Jim?" Spock asked.

"What? I've always said it. Don't judge me!"

"I have learned that the conclusions I receive from 'judging' you rarely give you justice."

I smiled, "Thanks? I think."

We finished getting dressed and meandered on downstairs, my way of silently rebelling.

"I'm so glad that you're up, boys." My Mom said. "Would you mind helping me with a few things today?"

"So, are we just pretending that you didn't barge into my room and scare the hell out of both of us?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied. I could see Spock out of the corner of my eye; he looked like he wanted to laugh. "I have your breakfast sitting on the table, once you two are done would you mind running into town for me. I got a call last night from Becky Falderstein and she asked if I could make a whole batch of my mashed potatoes, so I'll need a few more things."

"Sure, no problem." I replied as Spock and I took our seats. We watched my mom move around the house with unnatural speed while we ate dinner and I could sense Spock was enjoying himself.

"What's so amusing?" I asked him.

"I find your mother quite, amusing," he replied.

"Yeah, a lot of people do. She's so crazy that you just have to love her."

"Indeed."

We finished up our breakfast, a ham and cheese omelet for me and a vegetarian one for Spock, we got up and grabbed the list of needed supplies and did our thing at the store.

An hour and a half later found us both completing random tasks that my mother had assigned to us both. We spent most of the day doing busy work until it was finally time for us to get ready.

"Thank you for your help today boys," my mom said. "We need to leave here in about an hour."

"No problem, mom." I replied as Spock said, "It was our pleasure."

"You two are so cute. Make sure you look your best tonight, you're going to be the talk of the town." She patted us both on the shoulder and made her way upstairs to get ready.

Spock was looking pretty pale. Well more than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

"I am a bit unnerved at the prospect of being 'the talk of the town'."

"Oh yeah, I bet a whole bunch of people are gonna want hugs and stuff and you're all 'no touchey cause I'm a touch telepath, yo' right?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'll just have to keep them off you. I wont be able to stop them all, especially the old women cause they're feisty but I'll try my best. And it shouldn't be too bad, it's only a town of like 500 or something."

"I shall watch out for these old women then." He said seriously.

I chuckled, "Good luck with that. I can already tell they are going to love you. They'll be worse than my mother."

"Maybe this is not a good idea."

"Oh, don't be like that. You'll be fine. I wont leave your side the whole night. I'll be like really sexy glue."

"Very sexy," he murmured, nuzzling my ear.

"I can show you how sexy in the shower." I said.

"Then let us not waste time."

He grabbed my hand a dragged me up the stairs and practically threw me into the shower. His arm snaked around me the second our clothes were off and the water was on. His mouth crashed to mine and he practically devoured my face, not that I was complaining. He pushed me up against the wall and his body molded to mine, leaving absolutely no room in between us. I could feel his erection against mine and the friction was amazing.

A growl ripped through his throat and soon I was flipped over so my face was pressed against the wall. He trailed rough kisses across my neck and down my back.

I groaned with pleasure, "Spock!"

His lips returned to my neck and he mumbled something in Vulcan and I felt him insert two fingers into my ass, causing me to cry out. He slowly started pumping in and out and I was squirming under his touch.

He quickly moved on and before I could ask why he stopped, he pressed me harder into the wall and filled me with his straining erection. I gasped out something unintelligible as he picked up a rhythm. He was still kissing my neck, but stopped to say, "You are mine, Jim."

"Oh, yes!" I cried back.

He kissed my neck softly before he bit me. I cried out in pain and pleasure and everything in between. I don't think I have ever been this turned on.

"Unh. Spock. So. Hot!" I panted out.

"You are mine, Jim."

"Oh fuck yeah I am!" I cried out as I came.

He pumped a few more times before he to came. He turned me around and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you, T'hy'la." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too baby-boo."

"I am too happy to even comment."

"You should keep that mindset. Now lets actually shower, we should get going."

We managed to shower and get dressed in a manageable amount of time. We each changed into our costumes and made our way downstairs. Spock was looking sexy as hell in his cop outfit, I had a hard time not taking it right off of him, but with my amazing godlike abilities I managed to keep my hands to myself. We left my room and my mom was just coming out of her room when reached the kitchen.

"You ready boys?" she called. "Oh look at you two! Your adorable!"

"Thanks mom. You look great too!" I replied. She was dressed as a fairy. It was quite an amusing costume, it was all green and pink and sparkly and the wings were way too small. And to top it off she couldn't really walk in the shoes. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Goody, lets get going! I want to get there before Maurice Williams reaches the stage for karaoke. I just love those crazy dance moves of his. He is a hoot." She said as she waddled out of the door to the car.

"Hoot?" Spock questioned.

"I don't know why she said it either, but it means he's fun."

"I see…your mother is a hoot."

I laughed, "You are the cutest thing ever."

We walked to the car and hopped in. My mother was nonstop chatter on the way there, and she conveniently mentioned I might be forced to say a few words up on stage. Brilliant.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. "Whoa! This thing has gotten really big!"

What I last remembered were a few tables packed with food, a small stage and a microphone, and a bunch of homemade decorations all over the town square. Now it was held right on the edge of downtown in the big field and it looked like a carnival from the 21st century. There was a giant tent that had who knows what inside, a bunch of games and even a Farris Wheel. The decorations were a lot better and everyone was walking around in their costumes.

"Yeah, a lot more people come too. We even get some folks from a few other towns."

"Whoa, that's so awesome." Spock didn't look happy.

"Glue." I murmured in his ear. He gave me sideways glance and blew out what could almost be considered a sigh.

My mom was already out of the truck making her way to the stage to see if she had missed anything.

"You ready?"

"As much as I ever will be."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the Vulcan death pit. The moment we entered the carnival/town party thing we were assaulted by a mass amount of noise. I could hear kids screaming from the haunted house, adults laughing and monsters roaring from all over the place. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, I loved this type of stuff. Spock on the other hand, well he looked like he was about to shit himself, making my grin grow even more.

"You'll be—" I started before I was cut off.

"Jim!" I turned to look at who screamed my name. Crap. My old 7th grade teacher, Mrs. Walker. She's a plump lady, with a pleasant enough face and bright red hair. It didn't help that she was dressed up as a hippo, although it was kind of appropriate.

"Shit, she hated me." I whispered to Spock as I smiled and waved to her. "Hi, Mrs. Walker."

"Jim Kirk," she said in the stern voice I had learned to hate, "I think you have earned the rite to call me Linda."

Well I wasn't expecting that. "I don't know if I can…Linda. Nope I cant." I said chuckling a little.

"You were always such a hoot in class." She said, chuckling along with me. What was with the women in this town saying hoot? I don't get it.

"And who is this fine young man with you?" she asked, turning her attention to Spock. "Don't tell me this is your boyfriend." She added with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. He is." I said blushing a little bit for Spock. "This is Spock. Spock this is my old teacher Mrs. Walker."

"Greetings." He said bowing his head.

"Well hello," She said. "You are such a handsome man. I hope Jim isn't being too much trouble for you. I bet you have to be pretty tough to keep this one in check. One time I found this boy," she said patting my head, "hiding out in the girls bathroom. I don't think he was expecting me, from the look on his face."

"He has always had a sense of adventure, I understand. His mother has shared quite a few stories with me." Spock replied, looking at me. Mrs. Walker's hand was still patting my head and I bet I looked like a child.

"I do have to admit," she said, "I was not this boys biggest fan back in the day. But he has turned into such a wonderful man."

"He has." Spock agreed.

"Okay, you two can stop now." I said.

"Oh quit being so shy, you know you love it." Mrs. Walker said. "You always loved being the center of attention."

"Be that as it may," I said. "When it's coming from you and Spock, I hardly want to be the center of that conversation."

"Alright, I'll let you two go on and enjoy the party, it was good see you Jim, and very nice to meet you Spock."

"The pleasure was mine." Spock replied, bowing his head again.

"Good seeing you too." I said. Mrs. Walker walked off into the maze of people and I turned to Spock, "See, that wasn't so bad. Just like eighty million more times and we're good!"

He lifted an eyebrow and I tugged him into the mass of bodies. We walked around for a bit looking at all of the different booths that were set up. A lot of people were selling little Halloween trinkets and food; I was getting stuffed. It took us a while to make it through most of them because people that I knew growing up, as well as people I have never even met were frequently stopping us.

Spock had quite a following here in Iowa, hell he had more fans here than I did. It seemed like he was the star of the night. Everywhere we turned there was at least one person asking for his autograph, some people didn't even notice me. But it seemed like he was wildly accepted into the town, he got a lot of advice on how to handle me, much to my chagrin.

Most of the time when he was talking to people and I just stood there holding his hand I took the time to think about the date, that I still needed to plan. I was thinking of taking him to the nicest restaurant in town, a little Italian restaurant called Frito Misto. I have no clue what it means, but the food is kick ass and its pretty intimate. I'll need to call them tomorrow and make a reservation.

Now that asking Spock to marry me was becoming more and more real I started to get more and more nervous. I knew what his answer would be; I mean we practically were married already. Wait, are we considered married to the Vulcan people? I need to ask about that later.

Spock squeezed my hand a little, "What are you thinking about? I can tell you are feeling quite nervous over something."

"Oh nothing," I lied. "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

"I would not be adverse to a date." He responded in the typical Spock fashion making me smile.

"Awesome. Wear something nice." I said kissing him. "You look pooped, lets get you out of here. We just need to find my mother first."

"That should not be hard." He replied.

"Why not?"

He pointed to something behind me. I turned around and looked.

I think the first thing that popped into my mind was 'who the hell is that?' but all too soon I knew who it was. To be honest it looked like some drunken tranny dressed as a fairy dancing around on the stage in front of about a hundred people. But it wasn't any tranny, it was my mother. My guess would be that she happened upon some alcohol.

I burst out laughing and I could tell that Spock was trying very hard not to laugh as well. I had to give him credit, what I was seeing was the funniest thing I have honestly ever seen and how he wasn't laughing should show you how fucking good Spock is at controlling his perfect Vulcan mask.

She was dancing and trying to sing along to some old song called "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. She was running around shaking her ass, almost falling over every other step. She was trying these crazy twisting moves that looked like mini seizures and she was flipping her hair all over the place and glitter was flying all over the place from her fairy wings.

"Should we retrieve her?" Spock asked.

"Hell no, we're gonna let her finish up her set so we can tell her all about it tomorrow."

She sang and "danced" for two more songs before she was finally done. The crowd was cheering her on and asking for an encore. The original crowd of about a hundred and seemed to double and she took all of Spock earlier fame. No one noticed us anymore; all eyes were on my mother.

She stumbled off the stage waving to her adoring fans and made her way over to us.

"Jimmy!" she cried. Literally. She just went from waving to her fans to balling her eyes out in front of Spock and I. I guess she's an emotional drunk. "My baby! Look at how grown up you are! I can't believe you're going to get married!"

"Jim, what is she talking about?" Spock asked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Um, I have no idea. I think she's just thinking about the bond or something."

"I see." He replied. Thank the lord he bought that.

"Lets get her to the car."

It took us ten minutes to get her into the truck. And it wasn't her fault either, cause she was still crying and mumbling about how her baby isn't a baby anymore. It was her fans that slowed us down; they wouldn't let us pass without getting a look at her.

We finally loaded her into the back seat of the truck and she seemed to forget all about her little baby and moved on the being way to happy again. She commandeered the radio and turned on more crazy music and sang along.

This is going to be the longest ride home ever. I looked over to Spock and he sighed. Yeah that's right, he sighed. Only my mother could force a Vulcan down to that level in one night.

**A/N**: Well, I hope you all liked it. I would really, really appreciate reviews. They make it a lot easier to finish the next chapter. Thank you again to everyone who reads this! Oh and I just ate at this restaurant named Frito Misto, I think it means fried meat, so that's why I chose that name. And a thanks to Lady GaGa, I love her so that's why I mentioned one of her songs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry for the bit of the wait, I've been quite busy with company coming over and other stuff. Thank you very much to the people have reviewed and to the people who have read, I appreciate it greatly! I hope you enjoy, the story is coming to a close very soon.

Oh! Random comment, I just got two t-shirts for Comic Con, one is Spock is the Trek symbol (omg! That shirt is hot!) and the other is a scene from the bridge. I can't wait until Comic Con!! :D Is anyone else going?

I woke up to a slight tapping on my shoulder, "Go away," I mumbled into the pillow and immediately fell back asleep.

There it was again, that damn tapping, but this time it was not alone. "Jim?" I heard quietly.

"Hm?" I slurred as I turned my head and sleepily gaze up to the love of my life. ""Wha?"

He hesitated for a second, "I need your assistance."

"With what?" I asked waking up a little bit more. "What time is it?"

"It is 8:05 in the morning."

"Jeez." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face in a futile attempt to fully wake up.

"I waited as long as I felt comfortable before coming to you."

"What's the matter?" I asked, "I keep gettin these weird vibes through that linky thing."

"I feel you should see for yourself."

He grabbed my hand to pull me off the bed and handed me a shirt. We walked out of my room, Spock a little bit ahead of me and headed down towards the kitchen. Right as I was going to ask him what was wrong I stopped short.

There on the dining room table, where I ate every meal as a child, was my mother, lying in only her underwear and bra passed out, completely dead to the world. There were candy wrappers littering the ground around the table and random items of food scattered across the entire kitchen.

"What the hell?" I croaked.

"I did not know what to do."

"How did she even get here? Last time I checked she was completely out in her bedroom."

"I am at a loss." Spock stated.

"You and me both." I said as I treaded into the room. "Did she fight someone in here? Cause this is like a damn warpath"

"I have ruled out that scenario."

"How did we not hear this?"

"I do not know."

"Should I wake her up?" I asked.

"I do not know."

"You're really helpful this morning, did you know that?"

"I sense you are being 'sarcastic'," he remarked.

"Well duh. Now should I wake her up or not?"

"Sure."

"Did you just say sure?" I asked.

"I did not know what else to say." He said, looking down.

"I liked it." I said smiling. "Okay, I'm gonna do it."

I cautiously walked over to her on the tabled and poked her shoulder. "Mom?" I called lightly.

She didn't budge.

I tried again, this time I got something; it just wasn't what I was expecting. She let out the largest fart I have ever heard.

"Holy shit!" I cried jumping back into Spock, who seemed to have froze at the noise. "Did she just do that?" I said in between my laughter. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time and I just couldn't stop. I could see Spock trying with all of his might to hold back from laughing out loud as well.

"Do you smell that?" I gagged, still laughing. "Oh my god!"

After a few more moments I finally settled down enough to think of what I needed to do next.

"Do you think I should just roll her off or something?"

"I think that would be unwise." He replied.

"Well what do you suggest, oh smart one?"

"Perhaps you could try to wake her up again?"

"Do you really think so?" I asked, looking over to her.

"Yes."

"Why don't you do it?"

"She is your mother."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it."

"With all of this time wasted you could have already woken her up."

"Fine." I grumbled as I crept towards her. When she was within an arms reach I slowly raised my hand and shook her.

Everything was still for a second, but then she opened one eye and looked straight at me and screamed, "Go away!"

I felt a fear that I hadn't since Nero and I ran so fast I'm surprised I didn't run through the floor. Somewhere at the back of my mind I worried for Spock, but then I heard him right behind me. I screeched to a halt in my room and catapulted onto my bed. Spock slammed the door shut and quickly made his way towards me.

"Do you still think she is a hoot?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No."

We sat like that for a few minutes, both staring at the door, not saying anything. I was starting to get tired again since the adrenaline wearing off.

"Do you think we should go down and check on her?" I asked, from my spot in his shoulder.

"I am uncertain if that would be wise."

"Why? Do you think she's woken up yet?"

"I can here her rummaging around in the kitchen."

"You can?"

"It sounds as if she looking in the refrigerator."

"Shit, that can't be good, can it?"

"It might prove a decent distraction, which will allow us to ascertain the situation."

"I'll go if you go."

We decided to wait 15 minutes before we would go and check in on my mother. After the 15 minutes were up, we reluctantly got up and slowly walked to the door. I hesitated a moment, looking back at Spock, before I opened it. Once we got to the stairs I could hear her in the kitchen.

"You tell anyone this and I'll kill you, but I'm scared. Did you see her face when she screamed earlier?"

"Your secret is safe with me. If you wish, I could go first."

"No, no. I'll go."

And so I did go first, albeit a bit reluctantly, and when I made it to the kitchen I was stunned. It was spotless, nothing was on the ground and the table was made, you would never have guessed only 20 minutes ago she was fast asleep on it.

"Mom?" I called quietly.

"Oh, Jimmy. There you are!" she said brightly. "And there's my other favorite boy!" she said to Spock. "Sit, sit! Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Mom, what happened? Last time I was down here you, well you scared the shit out of me and Spock."

"You know I don't like it when you curse."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"And I don't know what you're talking about. I've been cooking breakfast, and that's it."

Was she really gonna play this game? "Mom, come on? You can't say you don't remember."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Now sit, it's just about done."

I looked back at Spock and he shrugged, well you know, Vulcan shrugged and sat down. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down too.

I guess we were going to pretend like none of that happened. Fine by me, cause that scared the shit out of me.

This breakfast was extra good, now all of my moms cooking is, but I could tell she was trying very hard to make up for something, one guess for what it was.

"So, did you boys like the party yesterday?" My mom asked after a few minutes.

"I can't believe how huge it's gotten! Its only been like what, seven years since I've last been. Its crazy!"

"It was quite spectacular." Spock commented.

"Yeah, it started with one of those big jump things that kids love jumping in—"

"I love those!"

"Jim, don't interrupt your mother."

"Sorry."

"Thank you Spock. As I was saying, it started with the big jump and it just started getting bigger from there."

We finished up breakfast and Spock and I headed into the living room while my mom cleaned up.

"I have been meaning to ask you a question," Spock said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What is this date we are going on?"

"You don't know what a date is?"

"Of course I know what a date is. What will we be doing on this date?"

"Well it's semi surprise, all you can know is that we're going to dinner." I said with a smirk.

"I am not a fan of surprises."

"Well, I hope you get used to them, cause I love surprising people. And since you're the man I love, you're gonna get the brunt of it."

Eyebrow.

"Oh, stop I can tell through that little link thingy that you like the idea that you're gonna be the one who get all of my attention."

"I will not lie, I do look forward to our future."

"Me too!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"As long as you do not kill yourself in the process."

"Would I do something like that?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yes."

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault that all these situations happen to me."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, maybe it is, but get used to that too!"

"I wish I did not have to."

We sat around for a few more hours, just enjoying being lazy for a little while. Finally it was time for me to start setting up for the big date. I had called earlier this morning; during what Spock thought was a pee break. Luckily an old fling of mine, Annie, was the hostess, and even luckier was that we left things on a good note so she happily agreed to close off a little back corner of the restaurant where we could be more alone.

Spock was keeping my mother entertained, although a bit against his will. He was still a bit frightened by her earlier display this morning. I had told him that she really wanted to get to know him and have a heart to heart. While that was true, it was mainly for my benefit so that I could arrange everything for tonight.

I had called my old friend Tim, who now owned this little flower shop and had arranged for a bunch of roses to be delivered to the restaurant ahead of time and set up around the table.

Finally is was about an hour or so before our reservation tonight and my mom let Spock go so that he could get ready for the night. I was completely ready by the time my mom had let him go. I was wearing a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of nicely fitting jeans, very simple but it did the job of making me look good. So now I was in the study room downstairs, pacing a hole in the floor, feeling the wait of the ring in my pocket.

"Jimmy?" my mother called from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be so nervous. You know what his answer is going to be."

"I know, but still this is really scary. I mean, I know we are already together forever and all that stuff but still, this is marriage. This is like a whole different thing."

"Not really, you guys are already married in the eyes of Vulcan society already. So now you'll just be married n ours as well."

"How do you know all that stuff?"

"I was in Starfleet you know, and I happened to form a friendship with a Vulcan, I learned a lot from her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she died when Vulcan was destroyed though. But soon you'll know a lot more than me. You two are going to teach each other a lot of things during your future together."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so Jimmy, you two will be the couple of the century. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, dear. Now go take your man on this date, I hear him coming down the stairs."

"Okay," I said, more confident now. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

I walked into the hallway and met Spock at the bottom of the stairs. I do have to say, he took my breath away. He too was wearing a black collared shirt, but also a pair of black slacks. I do have to say; he looked really good in all black.

"Jim," he said. "I am ready."

"Damn right you are. You look incredible."

"Thank you, although I think you are the beauty here tonight."

Way to make me blush, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He said, taking my hand.

We got into the car and headed to the restaurant. The nerves were starting to build up again, but I felt Spock squeeze my hand and they just went away. I loved this man and I really did want to marry him. Now the only thing I felt was excitement.

**A/N**: Sorry this is a little short, I wanted the date to have its own chapter and I couldn't think of anything else to put here. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Please, please, please review!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot. So there is only this chapter left and then an epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story :)

I feel like total poo poo for making you all wait. I'm really sorry. I went on vacation and I meant to have it out before hand but I'm horrible and didn't get to it. So I'm sorry.

Warning: Sexy Times.

*******

"Hello, gentlemen." Stacy said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hi Stacy, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been great. If you follow me, I'll just take you to your table."

She took us to the back of the restaurant and I was pretty impressed with myself. The roses I had ordered were set up around the table and they had even lit up a couple of candles too.

"Jim…this is impressive." Spock said while we sat down.

"Enjoy your meal, your server will be here in a minute." And then Stacy was gone.

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted tonight to be special."

"You have succeeded." He said, grabbing a hold of my hand over the table.

Our waitress showed up then and took our orders for our drinks.

"What are thinking about getting?" I asked. "No, wait! Let me guess."

"Alright," he said.

I looked over the menu for a second before I said my first choice. "The spinach and cheese ravioli?" I asked hopefully.

"Close, but no."

"The vegetarian lasagna?"

"No."

"The pesto pasta?"

"Yes."

"Aha! Third time is the charm." I smiled.

"What are you having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!"

Our waitress chose then to show up again and we gave her our orders. Spock and I chatted idly until our dinner actually arrived. This gave me a lot of time to think about the dessert, which was when I planned on asking him. I know that I said wasn't nervous anymore, but I might have lied a little bit.

I know we are technically married already, but this is still a big step for me. I kept glancing at both of our fingers trying to imagine what they would look like with matching rings on them. It was hard for me to initially see it, but once I did I knew that I would never want to see those fingers naked again.

"Are you ready for this leave to be over?" I asked him, while we were still waiting for the food to arrive.

"So much has happened over this leave that I am a bit reluctant to return."

"Me too, but I miss my baby so much."

"I am right here, Jim."

I laughed, "And people think you don't have a sense of humor! But I agree, my favorite baby is right here with me. My number two, however is way up there," I said, pointing to the sky.

Our food decided that it was time to be eaten. "Enjoy your meal." Our waitress said.

"It smells friggen' awesome!" I said.

"It is fragrantly pleasing."

The meal tasted about 10 times better than it smelled. I made sure to let Spock know that my meal was awesome by making a bunch of different sounds of pleasure. Spock said it was awesome too, accept in his Spocky way, basically he said it was "acceptable", but I knew he thought it was bomb.

The waitress came and collected our plates and handed us our dessert menu. Time was ticking down and the nerves were defiantly kicking in.

I cleared my throat and asked, "So, what do you want for dessert?"

"Jim, is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah everything's cool. How about the cheesecake, that looks great."

"I would not mind the cheesecake."

Our waitress came and took our order. For the first time in my life I couldn't think of anything to say. I never thought I would feel awkward with Spock, but right now I wished I were somewhere else. Spock on the other hand didn't look any different, he just sat there like always and I bet he didn't think this was awkward. Bastard.

Finally the dessert came, and with it a distraction to keep my mind off of the impending question. We ate, once again in silence. Spock was beginning to become suspicious, he kept glancing over to me and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Jim—" he started.

"Wait, wait." I said.

I took a second to control myself. Shit, it was happening. "Spock, most people know me as a crazy, attractive—really attractive—womanizing asshole. And I'll admit I would have had to agree with them before I met you." I took a second to clear my throat. "You have changed me in so many ways that if I traveled a year back in time I don't think I would recognize myself. And I couldn't be happier. You have brought me so much happiness I can't help but think that I don't deserve it at all, but I'm gonna try my hardest to deserve you. You are a truly amazing man, and I'm one lucky guy to have you."

I got down on one knee, "Would you make me even happier? Would you really make me the luckiest guy in the universe? Will you marry me?" I fumbled around my pocket and grabbed the ring and held it before him.

Spock stared at me for a moment before he spoke, "I am the lucky one, Jim. Yes, I will marry you."

I let out a half happy, half relieved laugh and put the ring on his finger. "A perfect fit," I muttered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I replied. "Now, do you wanna get out of here?"

"That would be agreeable."

I called our waitress over and asked for the check, but before she left she told us we were a really cute couple.

After a few minutes we finally arrived to the truck and Spock pulled me into his arms one more time and kissed me.

It left me a little weak in the knees and I stumbled a little when he let me go, "Are you okay, Jim?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm good. No, I'm great, that was just one hell of a kiss."

His eyes lit up with laughter and he kissed me again, this time making sure to keep the knee-weakening powers at bay.

We got into the truck and headed for home, the whole time Spock was holding my hand. My eyes kept wandering to the ring on his finger and every time I would smile and kiss him on the cheek, only to have him chastise me for not paying attention to the road.

We arrived at the house minutes later and when we walked to the door, we were greeted with a surprise. My mom left us a note, it read,

If it went how I know it went than I just want to say congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you, I am proud to call you both my sons. Now since this is a special occasion I'm letting you two spend it how you should, alone. I'm over at my friend Margaret's; I'll be back tomorrow sometime. If you need me the number is on the fridge. Have fun boys, I love you both very much.

"She really is a good mother, Jim." Spock said.

"She has her moments," I laughed. "Now come on, lets go inside."

We walked into the house and on the dining room table was a bottle of champagne, hot chocolate mix and a bunch of assorted chocolate desserts.

"She really does think of everything, doesn't she?" I said.

"Indeed."

"Well, we can't let this go to waste, now can we?"

"It would not be wise to let any of this go to waste." Spock replied.

"I'll make the hot chocolate, you take the candy and champagne upstairs into the room and get ready for me." I winked.

"As you wish."

"You're hot when you're following my orders."

"You are my Captain, Jim."

"And for that, I'm glad."

"Make the hot chocolate." And with that he grabbed the champagne and candies and disappeared up the stairs.

I went about making the hot chocolate with a hop in my step. My man said yes, and now we were going to celebrate. I couldn't wait.

I sat there for a few more minutes while I was waiting for it to be done, and the whole time I couldn't stop moving. Either I was shaking my leg or pacing, I just had to be in motion.

Finally the hot chocolate finished and I too the stairs two at a time. I walked into my room and saw the lights were at about forty percent. The candies were sitting on the middle of the bed and the champagne was already poured into a glass. Spock was just coming out of the bathroom, and he only had on a pair of underwear.

"Remember how I said you were hot when you were taking my orders?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well this is hotter." I set the cup in my hand down on the dresser and walked over to him and captured his mouth in a desperate kiss. He reciprocated eagerly and soon he was on top of me on the bed. The candies spilled all over and we were surrounded by little treats. I grabbed one and fed it to Spock, his eyes fluttered shut the second it was in his mouth.

I brought my mouth to his and I could taste the chocolate in his kiss. He pulled off my jacket, never breaking the kiss and then ripped off my shirt. I couldn't even care enough to be mad that that was my favorite shirt because he started to trail open-mouthed kisses down my chest.

All too soon he stopped and tried to take off my pants, but before he could I flipped us over and switched out positions. He had only gotten the zipper down, so my pants were slowly coming off of my body. I stood up and took his underwear with me.

I looked down at him below me, naked and waiting for me, "You are beautiful." I said. I came crashing down on top of him and attacked his mouth with a renewed fervor. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer.

His hands slowly started to trail down my back and soon they were removing the rest of my clothing. We finally laid together, with no barriers in between us and the feeling was incredible. I started to rock my hips back and forth and Spock moaned, a deep rumbling from his chest. The sound lit me on fire.

I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips and leaned down and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

"I want you inside me." I purred and he growled in response.

I lent back and inserted a finger into my ass. I moaned at the wonderful intrusion and Spock started to pant faster. I worked it in and out, rocking back and forth. I added a second finger and increased the speed. I looked down and looked Spock straight in the eyes. He was so hot sitting under me with lust filled eyes.

"Jim," he breathed. "Please."

I took my fingers out and grabbed his cock, lining it up with me. I slowly sat down and gasped at the sensation. I started to move up and down slowly, picking up a rhythm. Spock was grabbing my hips and I'm sure I would have bruises the next morning.

"Oh. My. God." I said with each thrust. I was a panting mess. He was hitting me just right and it was almost too much. I grabbed a hold my dick and started to stroke, matching the rhythm we had picked up.

"I'm. Gonna. Cum." I said.

"Cum for me, Jim." Spock panted.

I cried out one final time before I had the orgasm of my life. Just seconds after I felt Spock follow and spill his seed deep inside of me.

I fell on top of Spock, completely drained. "I love you." I said.

"As I love you." He replied. "Perhaps one of us should get up and grab a towel so that we may clean up a little."

"Yeah, one of us should," I mumbled, making no move to get up.

Spock sighed a little before he got up and returned a few seconds later with a damp towel in his hand. He handed it to me and somehow we managed to get somewhat clean.

"Now come here, now's the perfect time to cuddle. And to answer your question. Yes, awesomely cool and sexy starship captains love to cuddle."

"As you wish…fiancé."

I smiled, "I love how that sounds."

"As do I," he replied as he got down and snuggled up closer to me.

We fell asleep in each other's arms with that word on our lips.

The next morning I woke up to the most amazing smell on the planet. Blueberry pancakes. "Mmmm." I said.

"Your mother is making pancakes," was the reply I got.

I opened an eye and saw that Spock was already dressed and sitting on the bed, "Were you watching me sleep?"

"I was," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I like you while you are unconscious."

I bust out laughing, "Whoever said Vulcan's don't have a sense of humor was a damn idiot."

"I believe that was Doctor McCoy."

I laughed even harder, "And that's why I love you!"

I got up and walked to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and when I returned I saw that Spock wasn't in my room any more. Shrugging, I just put on clothes and wandered downstairs. Walking to the kitchen I could hear my mother keeping him entertained.

"So Mary Louise thought that I had told Alice Mayweather that I thought her new dress was stupid. But what I really said was that it was very nice and I loved it but I thought that the prices of clothes these days is just stupid, but she didn't figure that out though until after the whole incident."

"And that is why your hair is blue?" I heard him ask. What the hell did my mom get into now?

"Yup."

I walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was my mom. With blue hair. "Really, mom?"

"Well it wasn't my fault!"

"How did she even manage that?" I asked Spock, who shrugged.

"She slipped one of them gag pills into my tea, it should go away in a couple of weeks." She said patting her hair.

"Whatever." I said, shaking my head.

"I made pancakes!" she said as she passed me a plate heaping with those beautiful morsels.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I dug right in.

"Must you eat with such fervor? You would leave one to believe that you are dying." Spock asked while he watched me eat.

"Yes, I actually have to. My philosophy on food is if it tastes good, you should get as much of it in your mouth as fast as possible so you can enjoy it sooner. Its only logical."

"There was absolutely no logic in that statement." He said dryly.

"He's right Jimmy. That made no sense at all." My mom said from the sink.

"Mmpf." I said with a mouthful of food.

"So when do you two have to go back to the Enterprise?" my mom asked.

"We ship out later tonight." I said.

"Tonight?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yup."

"But you just got here!"

"It wasn't up to us, Mom."

"There is so much more that we need to do!"

I laughed, "Like what mom? Can't we just spend the day here together?"

"I suppose we could."

"Plus, I don't think I can be seen in public with you and that hair!"

"Oh, you!" she said as she hit me with the dishtowel she was holding.

I finished eating breakfast while my mom scuttled around the kitchen talking and Spock patiently listened and waited for me to finish. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. We were a family. A weird ass family, but a family nonetheless. Me, my Vulcan fiancé and my blue haired mom.

After everything in the kitchen was put away we all moved into the living room and decided that we'd watch a movie since it didn't seem nice enough out to earn any outside activity.

Picking the latest blockbuster out on holovid we sat down in front of the TV. Spock and I on the couch and my mom sprawled out on her comfy chair.

"I want popcorn," I mumbled.

"You just ate," Spock replied.

"But we're watching a movie and you have to have popcorn while you watch a movie."

"No you don't."

"Please," I begged.

"As you wish," he replied, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Boy, you really do have him wrapped around your finger," my mom commented.

I smiled, "I know."

A few seconds later Spock appeared with a big bowl of popcorn and sat back down next to me, "Thanks baby boo." I said.

He decided not to comment.

We watched the movie and spent the rest of the day together. We finally decided to go outside and wander around the farm for a while and before we knew it, it was time to start packing to leave.

"But I don't want you to go," my mom whined from the doorway while Spock and I rummaged through my room, making sure we had all of our things.

"I don't want to go either, mom." I said. Only half lying because while I really wanted to stay I also really wanted to get back to the Enterprise.

"You can't call in sick can you?" she asked.

"No mom, sadly we're the two most important crew members." I answered with a chuckle.

"Poo," She said.

We finished packing—which took a bit longer than normal because my mom kept trying to hide things from us—and made our way to the shipyard to get ready to go back to the Enterprise.

"It's really happening," my mom sighed as well pulled into a parking spot.

"Yeah," I said, looking over to her, seeing that she was starting to cry. "Come on mom, you can't start crying. I couldn't handle it."

"But my baby is going back into space," she said.

"I'll see you soon." I said.

She scoffed, "Yeah, in like eighty years!"

"You know we'll talk a lot." I tried.

"Yeah," she agreed.

We walked to the transporter room and on the way there we got a few stares. At first I thought it was because of Spock and me but then I looked over to my mom and saw the bright blue that was her hair and I couldn't stop the laugh. She looked at me quizzically but I just shook my head.

When we got there I turned back to my mom, "I am going to miss you."

Her eyes got all watery again, "We need to hurry cause I won't be able to make it." She grabbed me and gave me a fierce hug. "I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you, too." I replied.

She released me and turned to Spock, who had stood silently next to us, "I'm going to miss you more!" she said as she grabbed a hold of him and hugged him for a long time.

When she finally ended the hug she took a step back, "I really am proud of you two."

"Thanks mom." I said.

A random yeoman walked up to us then, "We're ready for transport, sir."

"Thank you," I said and he walked back to his station. "Well we need to go."

"I love you both." She said.

"Love you too." Spock and I said at the same time.

We walked over to the pads and with one last look at my mom I said, "Energize."

**A/N**: Well this is the last chapter (only an epilogue left). Thank you all for sticking with me and my horrible updating, I'm sorry about that by the way. I hope to god I'm able to get the epilogue out soon.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
